Brave New World
by BlackJoker013
Summary: After the fight in the Vally of the end Naruto was helpless for Akatsuki to swoop in and take him after extracting the nine tails a fail safe in the seal triggers and sends Naruto to a world were one of his Uzumaki ancestors walked in...mostly water walk
1. So Long Fishcakes

A blinding white light was the first thing that greeted him from his sleep next.

Next came the memories all flooding back as if they were from a long ago nightmare

he was floating in a pool of water looking toward his former team mate. Saskue looked back at Naruto indifferently his three tomoe Sharingan eyes staring into his sky blue. Saskue leaped onto the statue of Uchiha Madara and Shunshin out of sight. Minutes passed as Naruto tried to use the last of his strength to get up, but his previous ordeal left him strained and battered.

He heard foots step approaching him from behind. Sweet started to perspire on his brow. "Shikamaru ?" he asked as he slowly turned his head. To his horror he was staring at one of the last person he wanted to encounter"

Uchiha Itachi slowly made his way toward the Valley of the End. He was in no rush to try and stop the fight his brother and ex-team mate were having. If anything it would give him insight as to how much Saskue might have improved with his Sharingan, or if Uzumaki had gotten more control over his bijū. As he entered the clearing he saw said Jinchuriki struggling to get up as turned his head towards him.

As Naruto looked back at Itachi he couldn't think of what to do in the situation he was in, before he could even blink the rouge shinobi closed the gap between then his dōjutsu spinning madly back at him he only heard on word "sleep".

He couldn't see he felt that his head band had been tied over his eyes, his feet had been bounded with rope and his arms were stuck to his sides. He started to feel the cold and the damp all around him with the occasional dripping sound coming from the side. "Great he thought I'm ether in a cave or sewage system I really hope it's a cave" he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something

"I thought we couldn't do this" a voice said as it echoed of the cave or swear walls. "I thought we were supposed to seal the Kyuubi last."

The Kyuubi if these guys knew about the fox that meant that he was kidnapped by those Akatsuki bastards. Naruto stared struggling even more so trying desperately to untie himself but his injury from his previews bout had caused him to stop. "it looks as if we might have to hurry, to answer your question Deidara ordinarily if we were to seal the Kyuubi in the Gedō Mazō we would have to do it last but instead were going to be using this" a grave and hollow voice said .

Naruto heard several other people gasped from whatever it was the creepy sounding guy showed them.

"How'd you steel the Kohaku no Jōhei from Kumogakure" a different voice said

"a mutual benefactor managed to provide it for us, and for those of you that don't know this pot will allow us to seal in any living thing into it even the Bijū" silence fell as soon as he said those words. "We can keep the Kyuubi in here until we collect the others that way it saves us the trouble of keeping Uzumaki alive"

Naruto could feel his inside starting to get cold as his blood felt like ice.

"But wait if use it now that gaki gets sealed with it shouldn't we kill him first"

"No, if we kill him the Kyuubi goes with him the Yondaime used an highly advanced sealing array on him, but it all depends on his Chakra thanks to his fight with Itatchi's younger brother he exerted himself and only as the bear minimum amount left. All we need to do is just apply enough force to break it.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching him and felt some one bend down and lift his jacket and t-shirt up and felt someone had slammed there palm on his gut.

"On my mark start the (**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin)** _Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals_ jutsu instead of three days this will only take a few seconds"

Naruto wasn't about to give him he tried all as he could from squirming to cursing as loud as he could to trying in some way to at least free his hands

"NOW!"

The hand still placed on his stomach started to burn it felt like a giant hot poker was stabbing him.

Unknown to Naruto all members of Akatsuki were physically there all of them had to be in person for this sealing. He was lifted as the Kyuubi erupted from his seal it screamed and howled in sync with the young Genin trying to outdo each other.

Pain with his (**Tendo) **_god_path as he released his had from Naruto and made his way to the amber pot. All of Akatsuki used every ounce of Chakra they had into slamming the fox into the sealing jar just as the last of its tails left Naruto something happened.

For that happened in his life Naruto finally caught a break or at least the closest thing to a break he got. The opened arrays on his stomach suddenly spread all over his body engulfing him in symbols before his body begin to shake violently before he was swallowed up by a beautiful blinding white light.

When the light died down Naruto's body was gone no trace of it left any were.

"Where'd he go" Zetsu said as he used his root like feet to feel around the ground "he's no were in the area"

"it don't matter Dog" Pain responded "we got what we wanted, it's possible as soon as the Kyuubi was extracted there was a hidden seal some were on Uzumaki's body that summoned him to a safe location, he could be back home or some whole other world for all I care. We should move on to the next Jinchuriki the rest aren't going to be as easy as this."

as Naruto opened his eyes and the last of his ordeal came back to him he saw that he was lying in bed with the sun beaming down on him as he looked around he saw that he wasn't the Konohagakure hospital or even his own room. He was in what looked to be a single room log cabin.

He started to hear footsteps as the door opened and a shoulder length black haired young lady walked in "oh your awake" as she entered the room Naruto noticed something wrong or something missing from the young woman, she wasn't wearing any clothes expect for a pair of flip flops as she got closer. He tried covering his eyes until she sat on the bed and slowly started to lean closer to him smiling from ear to ear until her mouth was close to his ear "what's wrong handsome never seen a naked girl before"

as she looked into his eyes he tried to look away. Unfortunately instead of his eyes trailing to the side they trailed down

Towards the woman's impressive bust. Her eyes followed his "oh nice aren't they...want to touch them"

What little control Naruto had left been lost as his nose started spooling blood and knocking him out cold. The young woman laughed at his response and tucked him back into bad after wiping his nose

"Yeah baby I still got it."


	2. Where I'm I

**(an: thanks for liking this story so heres another chapter)**

As Naruto woke up the second time he saw that they lady before was reading a book on a chair next to his bed. He also saw to his relieve that she was know wearing a light blue t shirt and red pants

"oh your awake"

Naruto squinted his eyes at the young miss

"why were you naked last time"

she put down here book and smiled back at him. " I was out swimming I don't really like wearing bathing suits so I just go naked it's just easier."

Naruto's face started heating up "but why didn't put close on when I was here" she reached out and started ruffling his hair "we would I care if a little kid say me naked" Naruto swatted away her hand "I'm not a little kid I'm Thirteen"

"oh thirteen tell me something was it your first time seeing a woman's body" Naruto had up to here with the woman's teasing "I've seen plenty of lady's check this out" Naruto jump off the bed and formed the ram seal and used the **Oiroke no Jutsu** _"ninja __centerfold__ jutsu"_. In his place stood a nude buxom young woman with two long pig tails giving her best sexy pose "how's this" she said in a seductive voice.

"...B-". "what!" Naruto yelled as he released the transformation. "don't get me wrong gaki it's good but where's the mystery, the build up you can't just throw a turkey dinner on the table and expect them to eat it. Do it again but this time put on a kimono a really colorfully one and let your hair down those pig tails weren't doing you justice."

Naruto was shocked this was the first time a woman or any one in fact acted when he used his first original jutsu.

So Naruto did as she said and transformed into his center fold form but this time in a blue kimono with a bright red flower pattern. "good now do this" she got up and walked over to Naruto and loosened the obi holding together his out fit. "Know hold the kimono on the sides and slowly pull it apart showing your cleavage. Naruto leaned forward and did as she said "good now flick the hair a little yeah like that now pull it apart... and beautiful see now that's more like it"

Naruto looked at a near by mirror and couldn't help admiring him self it did look better this way

" so gaki what's your name" Naruto dropped the transformation and looked back at her. "the names Uzumaki Naruto" the woman smiled "it's nice to meet you Naru-chan I'm the great Professor Thomson Catherine (an: rememberer not everyone in one piece has a Japanese name).

"Cath-er-ine, that's a weird name". "your not so normal your self fish cake-chan" Naruto got red again "don't call me that or Naru-chan...ero-nee-chan" Naruto nodded his head yep that name seemed right.

Catherine put her hands to her hips and looked down at Naruto "that's not really respectful...you should call me ero-onee-chan I am older then you by a lot" "how much older". Catherine but her hands to her side puffed out her chest and had a smug look on here face "I'm twenty five"

Naruto sweat doped that wasn't what he was expecting he actually thought she was younger looking down at his hands he notice that they were wrapped around in bandages looking back at his face he saw that he had a roll of gaze around his forehead.

"where'd you find me" Catherine turned her head walked to the window by the door and looked out of it. Naruto walked towards her and stared out the window. All he saw was a beach and shore line. "you washed up on the shore line a day ago, I'm surprised that you can move around so much after what happened to you, what happened the ship you were on get blasted by meteors or something" Naruto started backing away slowly "i was in a cave did they dump my body did all of that happened"

"cave? That's weird so are you originally from the east blue"

"east blue what the hell is that"

"...it's the sea were in how the hell have not heard of it are you from the north or the sou..."

"I'm Not from any kind of blue I'm from Konohagakure no Sato"

"what country or island is it in"

"the fire country!" Cathrine put her hand to her chin and started thinking "Naru-chan I may not look like it but I'm actually an archaeologist you know I study old civilizations and lost eras and I can tell you I've never heard of any of those places"

Naruto was staring to get angry was this some kind of joke so some stupid mind game he started getting frantic looking around he slammed his hands on Cathrine's near by desk .unknowing placing his hand on one of her nick nacks. It started glowing as he picked it up, it was a weird looking snail. It's eyes started going real bright before Naruto dropped it on the ground and started backing away slowly from it.

"what is that thing" Cathrine looked down "it's just my Visual Den Den Mushi"

"your what" "i use it to watch old recordings on lectures from the old Ohara files" before Naruto could ask what she was talking about the Den Den started projecting an image on the wall it was facing an image of a red haired man appeared before them with out missing a beat Cathrine connected a speaker into the snail and turned up the volume. The Den Den wasn't hocked up to any of her reals so she wanted to know were this was broad casting from.

"welcome" the man said "if your watching this broad cast that can mean one thing your **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** _Eight Trigrams Sealing Style _has been forced opened or extremely damaged. When the seal was placed on you the seal casted unknowing added this seal to the formula the seal then transfered into closed projecting type machine that the world your in uses. The Hakke no Fuin Shiki has a fail save that inverts it's self around you and transforms into a deportation array. That array transports you to an other dimension that has been deemed safe by a member of the Uzumaki Clan. Know this my clansmen if you are in an other world even if you don't wanna believe it knows not the time to be home sick as there is a way to get back. In this world at least one our ancestors as walked in it in order to get clearance by us to do so would mean said clans men has had to master all five basic elements and left behind scrolls contains instructions on how to preform the nature manipulation of said element and at least two types of that elements jutsu."

the Man's serious face soften as he spoke a finale time "this isn't some sort of punishment if any thing this is a pilgrimage you will wake in this strange new land and you will not fall victim to it. The scroll that will help you on your journey were place on what ever item the world your in holds as an historical artifact." he then lifted up a flag with the Uzumaki Clan symbol "the Symbol of our Clan of Mighty **Fūinjutsu** users contain the scrolls all is needed is a basic summoning deactivation mark"

Naruto looked confused at the statement

"the thing were your spread a little of your blood over it and the smoke comes out"

oh

"good luck to you especially if you were unlucky enough to end up in that really dangerous world were four of there main seas are called the North,South,West,and East blue ha ha".

And with that the transmission ended


	3. Old Relics

Naruto was staring at the ocean the last few hours had flown by. After watching the message he went into the stages of denial telling him self that it was all a dream, that he was stuck in some genjutsu, but reality finally sunk. As the sun set and the night sky faded into it's place Cathrine came out to check on Naruto. She sat next to him on the sand.

"you know I still have no clue what that was all about"

"hum..."

"you gonna tell me what's up"

"hum..."

"did you notice your hand is on my right tit"

Naruto looked down and did notice that she had placed her hand on her breast. Unfortunately Naruto's hand did an instinct grab which followed by Catherine moaning right in his ear.

"what's the matter with you ero-nee-chan" Naruto screamed as he backed away quickly his face red with anger and embarrassment Cathrine was satisfied that a tinkle of blood flowed down his nostrils.

"glade to see you out of your funk, so tell my just who are you Naru-chan."

Nick names aside Naruto told her,everything. About the village, the fire country,and even about the Kyuubi. After an hour of telling her his past he just finished telling about the events that leave him here.

"I don't believe you"

"What! What do you mean you don't believe me"

"show me that your telling me the truth"

Naruto throw his hands in the air in defeat "alright how"

Cathrine looked back the ocean "walk on the water"

"why"

"it'll prove you're telling the truth."

how would that prove anything, not having anything to lose Naruto got up, walked to the water, and preformed the ram hand sign as he started walking on the water.

Cathrine couldn't believe her eyes "wow...I.. I just thought you ate some sort of devil fruit that makes illusions thats how you turned into a girl or made that recording... but" she walked to him her feet getting wet from the water until she saw him ate eye level with her knees submerged into the ocean and lightly touched his cheek

"what's a devil fruit"

Cathrine's eyes widened that's right if it was all true then he really didn't no anything beyond the island. "well you told me your story. So let's go inside and I'll tell you the story of this place."

so she did about how the world was made up about the four blues, the devil fruits, the red and grand line, the world government and finally about him. She told him the legend of Gold Roger, about his legacy and about One Piece.

"that's so cool so there are like a bunch of pirates out there all trying to find it and become the next Pirate King." Cathrine smiled at Naruto antics he really was just like another kid getting existed about the old legend. "no not a bunch there are as many pirates as there are stars in the sky."

"but I still don't get it" Cathrine looked back at Naruto

"that recording said there were scrolls that could help me with my Ninjutsu but what did it mean their in historical artifacts."

Cathrine thought for a second until she got up and ran under her bed and pulled out a chest. She then ran over to her windowsill and stuck her and in a flower pot. She pulled out a key and ran over to the chest and put the key in the lock. "Naruto" she said seriously as she turned to him "What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone and I mean no one if what I'm about to show you ever gets out I'm gonna get killed you under stand."

Naruto nodded his head furiously wanting to know what could have changed her laid back mood so quickly.

Cathrine turned the key and pulled out the item. It was a slab of stone about the size of a 2x4 wood plank.

Naruto bent down to get a better lock on the stone and notice it was written in a strange language but on the conner of the stone Naruto saw something quite familiar. The spiral symbol that he'd seen on the jonin flask jackets and the symbol of his own orange jacket that laid on the near by table. "what is it"

"this my dear Naru-chan is one of the oldest things in this world...it's called a Poneglyphs"

Naruto stared at the only symbol he recognized until a thought came to him what if what the old man meant by whiten he meant that these old stones were like storage seals if that was the case.

He put his thumb to his mouth and bit it. He reached out and spread the blood on the symbol and pressed his Chakra in it.

A puff of smoke came out followed by a scroll.

"what the fuck how'd you do that."

"it was a storage seal"

"huh?"

"that old guy said that the scroll would be in the stones well this is how a ninja would put stuff in uh other stuff".

"oh your very poetic"

"oh go play with your self"

Naruto looked at the scroll and slowly opened it and read the context inside

_This is an Doton jutsu scroll the basic of manipulating earth Chakra are as follows..._

Naruto scrolled down and read after the conversion lesson to see what jutsu's were in it

**Doton: Doryūheki: **_Earth Release: Earth Style Wall _

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu:**_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_

he remembered that the second on was what Kakashi used on Saskue during there genin team test. The other well from his guess probably made a wall.

"so what is it what's it say"

"uh it tells me how to turn my Chakra into the Doton and two jutsu's I can use for it"

"cool you think if you get the hand of it that you can make up your own kind of jutsu's like on that makes you I don't know make a giant earth fist come out of the ground and like beat shit up".

"oh yeah I'm the poet."

Cathrine puffed out her checks and started pouting.

"well you'll have all the time to practice tomorrow for now it's time for bed."

"but..."

"no buts now get yours in the bed"

Naruto put the scroll on the desk as Cathrine put away the stone back in the chest and under her bed.

As Naruto pulled up the sheet Cathrine got into bed with him. "what are you doing"

"what I only got one bed, where'd you think I've been sleeping"

not wanting to use up any more of his energy Naruto just turned to his side and face the wall. Until a familiar chest started pressing against her back and a pair of hands snaked there way across his chest.

Why was he always surround by weird people..


	4. Knowing Your Full Potential

The island that Cathrine's home was one was pretty small. Her house was one the beach, and behind it was a small mountain that engulfed the rest of the island from far away the island looked like a crescent moon. Naruto was currently sitting on top of a towering rock at least 30 ft from the ground. He was meditate, trying to forget the events of this morning and concentrating on trying to convert his Chakra but he was...

"Naru-chan"

he was...

"Naru-chan come down, it happens to a lot of boys your age"

HE WAS...

"You know I'm the one who should be mad you ruined my favorite sheets"

"SHUT UP". Naruto had never been so embarrassed in his how life. When he woke up this morning he felt two things wrong. One was that there was a wet spot on his crotch and Cathrine's sheets. The other was the felling of a woman's bare breasts pressing against his thin t shirt.

Cathrine looked up a Naruto who had ran up the rock tower ever since this morning. "ok you know I admit it was kinda my fault, but you know what I like sleeping naked how was I suppose to know when I sleep with my clothes on I take them off in my sleep."

Naruto just ignored her and tried to get back to work on natural transformation, turning your Chakra into an element has a lot harder then he thought. He looked down to see that Cathrine was still trying to talk to him.

"fine, whatever the least you could do is help me with some chores around the house"

Naruto knew she wouldn't stop complaining until he did something. So he created three K**age ****B**_**unshin **___(shadow Clone___**)**__, that jump down and walked up to Cathrine._

_"their kage bunshin's solid clones that'll do what you want them to."_

_"really" Catherine looked down at the trio "anyyyy thing. Does that include fun stuff?"_

_all three clones looked at each other before looking back at her. "does fun stuff mean normal kinda fun, or your ero style kinda fun."_

_Cathrine said nothing but the smile on her face just kept getting bigger and bigger. She grabbed the clones and ran off back to her house with a clone under each arm and one over her shoulder. _

_Naruto went back to his training. The scroll had said that with Doton it required him to channel his Chakra into the earth in order to get a feel for it. The scroll had also told him the one word he should thing of over and over again like a mantra in order for him to get better at this. "think hard...hard.' _

_the real word had been solidification, but he didn't even know what that meant until Cathrine told him so he thought the word hard would work better. _

_After a few minutes Naruto almost fell over the rock. His face light up for the hundredth time since he was on this island. As on cue Cathrine came running back to his training grounds. "listen Naru-chan I need..."_

_"oh no you don't I'm not making you any more clones"_

_"it's not my fault this time, all had him do was paint my toes it was..."_

_"what!, innocent you started rubbing your foot on his...his...ah down there"_

_"oh come on it was a reflex. And it was..." Cathrine stop and thought for a second "how did you know what happened ."_

_Wait? how did he know that, all of a suddenly flashes of him going into the house and helping her clean and do laundry flooded his mind along with memory's of them sitting on her bed. Cathrine was sitting and leaning against her head board legs spread out while Naruto sat at a corner with her foot in his lap._

_" what do you mean I was..." for the first time it hit Naruto his clones what ever they did the knowledge of it was transfer back to him! but was it only under certain times._

_Naruto created a kage bunshin and it dropped down and ran up to Cathrine "you know what to do" he ordered. The clone nodded his head and grabbed Cathrine by the arm and dragged her back to her house. A few moments later Cathrine came back by her self and looked up to Naruto. _

_"you and my clone went to your house played __**janken **___rock, paper, scissors___, and he won"_

_"so what ever they do it comes back to you"_

_"yeah! I bet this can help me with my training!"_

_Cathrine looked at Naruto with a smug look on her face "how long did you know this jutsu". _

_"...six months"_

_"you knew that jutsu for six months and are just NOW discovering it had such an advantage to you."_

_"shut up" _

_Cathrine fell to her knees laughing and banging her fist to the ground _

_"shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP ERO-ONEE-CHAN!"_

_Naruto looked down at Cathrine seething with anger _

_"you shut up"_

_"wah..."_

_"stop complaining and start training what's the limit on your out put capacity"_

_":huh?"_

_"how may can you make"_

_Naruto's cocky smirk spread like a wildfire on his face "__**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**___(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)___ " hundreds of Naruto's jumped down from the rock formation _

_Cathrine looked around with her arms at her waist admiring the army of Naruto's _

_"well then Naru-chan's lets get cracking." _

_all of them had a confused look on there face's from her statement_

_"I'm gonna help you with those two jutsu's, don't look at me like that I may not know anything on your Ninjutsu but I'm pretty good at reading instructions"_

_she held up his Doton scroll and looked down at the scroll and back at the Naruto's "this is gonna be fun"_

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

_Naruto packed the last of his preserves in his back pack as he closed it. He looked around the room and grabbed his orange jacket. It took some time but Cathrine finally found the time to fix his jacket the hole that once had been there was gone with no signs of it ever being there. _

_He put his jacket on, zipped it up, and slung his back back over his shoulders and walked out the door._

_Cathrine was out side her arms folded as she looked out to the ocean she turned around and smiled at Naruto. _

_'are you all set'_

_"yup"_

_"got ever thing you need"_

_"yup"_

_"want me to kiss you good bye"_

_"yu..oh no!"_

_Cathrine laughed she had more fun the past month then she could ever remember. But she knew it had to end "just wish it could have lasted longer"_

_"what?"_

_"oh I said...ah you better get going"_

_Naruto walked passed Cathrine without stopping and water walked on the ocean. _

_"are you sure you don't wanna use a boat."_

_"I'll find one eventually who knows I might even join a pirate crew" _

_"...you now since you don't really have any direction to follow head that way" Cathrine pointed to her left "I hear there's a great sea restaurant over there who knows you might finally get some ramen"_

_Naruto couldn't help but start drooling at the concept of ramen, all the time he'd been here Ero-nee-chan didn't know how to make it sure her the other food she made was good but a whole month_

_Cathrine looked at Naruto sweat dropping at his sight "he should look like that when he see's , my rocking tits not about some soggy noodles in soup"._

_Just then a thought crossed her mind "Naru-chan remember what I said"_

_Naruto was brought out of his day dreaming and say the serious look on her face._

_"don't tell any one your looking for the Poneglyph. Especially any one associated with the world government. They won't just tell you not to go looking for them or just throw you in jail, they will kill you I don't need to remind you what they did to Paradise"._

_Naruto looked down at his hand which was no a fist. Paradise had been what ero-nee-chan called the lost island of Ohara she told him it had been her dream to go there and study archeology and to fist her aunt and cousin who were suppose to have lived there._

_"don't worry I be careful Cathrine-onee-chan"_

_Cathrine was a little drawn back at Naruto using her name for the first time before she said anything something erupted from the sand behind her and she felt a sharp pinch coming from her firm behind. She turned and looked down to see a Naruto clone had pinched her before she could react the clone jumped up and grabbed on to her warping it's legs around her waist. Then it proceeded to kiss her genteelly on her check. _

_Cathrine had begun to blush as the clone dispelled it's self not before whispering in her ear "gotcha". _

_She turned around to see that the real Naruto had disappeared leaving no sign of him self. She smiled and touched her check. _

_"bye Naru-chan" _

**_(an: just to let you know I don't think this story will have any pairings, cause Naruto's 13 and this story takes place around the time Sanji joins the crew. But I do have another story idea were it starts out the same but Naruto lands 20 years in the past and lands in Ohara were he befriends a young robin and through the years they become closer with each other, with Naruto only being four years older then her.)_**


	5. New Heros

"**Rasengan !"**

a giant eel sea monster feel backwards, it's body floating on top of the ocean dead. Naruto was leaning forward, his hands on his knees and panting. That had been the fifth sea king in the last two hours! It had been only half a day since Naruto had left Cathrine's island and he already was regretting on not using a boat.

Had he'd know there were such big monsters in this world he would have thought twice about water walking. But, since he no longer had the baka kitsune in him his Chakra stop increasing rapidly. So he was starting to get better at Chakra control, and no longer having that many problems with water walking.

Getting back up he looked around to see if he was any closer to any sea restaurant. Squinting his eyes he saw something in the distance. His stomach started to rumble thoughts of the possibility of eating raman again flooded he mind like a tsunami. Running towards the dead eel, Naruto noticed that his last attack had severed the beast's head off. Naruto jumped on top of the head and created two kage bunshins. The two clones each preformed the Rasengan jutsu, Naruto only needed one hand to preform it,thanks to a month of Chakra control exercises and a few dozen clones. As soon as the sphere of destructions were formed each clone ran to the sides of the severed head using one hand to stick to the side of the head using Chakra. "alright both of you guys slam your Rasengans in the ocean on my mark ready."

"Yes boss" the clones replied

"three..two.."

"wait!" the clone one the left shouted "is it three two one go, or is it just three two one"

"it's on go"

"that's stupid" the clone one his right said "it'd save time if we just went on one two three"

"hey I'm the real Naruto, and I say we go on go"

"you don't know that" the rebellious clone snapped

"fine what ever just slam them NOW!"

surprisingly both clone did as commanded and the Rasengans hit the water. The eel head took of like a bat out of hell.

Using every ounce of his Chakra on his hands to stick to the head as it elevated higher and higher and faster and faster. The object that was once so far away and tiny started to get bigger and bigger.

Then he started to decelerate. The head was starting to go down and down. Any second he was going to hit the ocean again. He stood up using his feet to stick to the ground, and started creating a Rasengan with his free hands.

Just as the head touched the ocean, Naruto crouched down and slammed the Rasengan on the head. The sphere ripped apart what was left of the dead beast and Naruto propelled himself even further.

Naruto could just barely make out a weird fish shaped boat as he passed by it. He looked for anything to slow him down. Just his luck what looked like pieces of a smashed ship were right under him and he was inches away from a mast. He reached out and grabbed the mast and started spinning from the momentum.

channellings Chakra to his hands he and reversing the polarity and started to slow down, just enough for one las swing he bent over and used his feet to stick to the mast.

Naruto's head how ever didn't stop spinning, after what felt like for ever but was really only a few minutes Naruto's head stopped spinning.

As everything got back to normal Naruto looked around he saw what looked like a bunch of chefs looking at him. He then looked down into the ocean and saw what looked like a group of thugs swimming and they too were...looking..at him.

Naruto looked even more down to see the parts of the boat that were still connected to the boat to see a young man with short black hat, a red vest, and blue shorts looking at him. The guy was bloody injured and tired but had a look of awe. Naruto then noticed another guy a big guy an older a lot older big mean looking guy in what look like gold armor holding a giant spear that had what looked like a golden disk that connected the spear head to the staff. With the disk had a skull with hour glasses painted on the sides.

Don Krieg looked at the blond haired boy that had some how flown out of no were and now sticking on to the mast of his dead gallon. His attention went back to Luffy who was spacing out, this was Krieg's chance he ran towards Luffy and swung his spear at Luffy.

Naruto saw Luffy inches away from being smacked from the huge spear, which was weird cause the old guy could have killed him if he just tried to stab him. Non the less Naruto preformed two Justus at the same time. First he preformed the kage bunshin and created a clone next, the clone preformed the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **_"Body Replacement Technique"_and switched places with the spear.

To Krieg's surprise as his spear enter his field of vision from the side he noted smoke coming off it. Just as it was inches away from Luffy's head it suddenly transformed. What was once his spear was now a thirteen year old boy in his hands.

The Naruto clone just looked Don Krieg right in the eyes before spitting right on his face. It dispelled it's self right after.

Krieg had no idea what just happened but he had never been so pissed in his entire life then right now. His men all had shock looks on there face even Gin who had still been effected by the MH5 gas. What everything Luffy had done couldn't have compared to that single act.

The real Naruto jumped of the mast and landed next to Naruto with don Kriegs boom spear in his hands

"oy headband"

Naruto looked to his side to see Luffy was the one who called him out

"thanks for saving my ass but this is my fight I'm the one who's gonna beat this guy" Luffy yelled

Naruto looked at Luffy and say the seriousness in is face. Naruto nodded in agreement he swung the spear on his shoulders and started water walking to the Baratie . Luffy was the only one who still had his eyes on Krieg. But, for everyone else there eyes were on Naruto at how he was some how walking on the ocean surface as if strolling around the park.

Naruto walked right up to an old chief in a long chefs hat, and a blond haired man in a black suite. " Ojiisan what's with the big hat"

"it means I'm the head chef"

"chef...I want a big bowl of miso raman"

"fine later"

"LATER? I'm hungry now"

"gaki can't you see were in the middle of a fight"

"your not fighting" Naruto yelled as he swung the spear from his left shoulder to his right.

"oy careful with that thing" the blond haired man said "it's not just a spear but a boom stick"

"boom stick" Naruto looked back at the spear and walked back to the ocean line and smacked the remains of the Krieg pirates ship and slammed the spear on the wreckage. The large piece of ship wood exploded burned from the strike.

"oh hoh this is bad ass I thought it was just a spear, oh I'm so keeping this"

"men!" Krieg yelled from his position "retrieve my spear and kill that blond haired brat, and who ever brings me his severed head shall be my new first mate."

"YES SIR !" all of Krieg men started swimming from there positions and headed toward Naruto.

Naruto just looked at all of the pirates heading toward him. "that's not fair" Naruto said as he throw the spear to the side throwing it into the ocean not before giving off one last cool explosion he then formed his trademark seal and created an army of kage bunshins "now it's fair ,men! ATTACK !"

the clones just stood there "aren't you coming"

Naruto still had on hand on his hip and the other pointed at the enemy's who just stood there baffled at the sudden appearance of clones. "don't sas me your making me look bad just go fight". He said with out trying to move his mouth.

"but"

"just go"

all the clones pulled out a single kunai knife from their holsters and put it between their teeth. And dived into the ocean.

All of Krieg's men one by one started to get pulled down into to ocean only to come back to the surface a few moments later with multiple wounds and unconscious, foaming at the mouth.

The cooks of Baratie all stood in shock ,again. All of the pirates had been beaten by a single...or an army of the single young boy.

"hey I'm the man take that bad guys...wait" Naruto turned back to Zeff "those were bad guy right?"

"those punks were trying to steal the restaurant"

Naruto sighed in relief that he'd beaten up the right guys. Naruto looked back at the fight with Luffy and Krieg.

Even without his spear Krieg still had tricks up his sleeve from grenades to a flame thrower. But with ever trick Krieg had Luffy countered with brute strength and raw determination.

"it's conviction"

"huh?" Naruto looked at Zeff who had addressed him "that's whats keeping chore boy going, in the harsh world of piracy no amount of weapons and fire power can compare to the convictions of ones determination."

Naruto say that the blond haired man had also listen to what the chef had said. " the one who doesn't hesitant and fear death is the one who will win in every battle". As Naruto looked back at the fight he saw Luffy had just smashed Kreigs armor with his bear hands. No Ninjutsu no weapons at all, even his fighting style was rough around the edges. This guy was fighting tooth and nail against the odds and winning

just who was this guy.

Naruto's thought were snapped as he saw the finale blows one of Krieg's bombs went off sending both Luffy and Krieg in the air. With his finale moments Krieg _through an iron net at Luffy laughing at how he'd sink him into the depths. But Luffy wasn't about to give up he stuck his legs out of the net and shot them at Krieg and Luffy started spinning. _

_"men! "Krieg shrieked cowardly "shot this hammer boy, men?" looking down he saw saw his whole fleet of soldiers laying unconscious in the ocean. _

_"how's he doing that" Naruto said looking at Luffy's stretched out legs_

_"he's a devil fruit user, like you" Zeff replied _

_like me?_

_Luffy slammed Krieg into a piece of drift wood rendering him unconscious. Luffy on the other hand sank right into the ocean. _

_Devil fruit user _

_"oh the fights over right" Naruto yelled at Zeff who nodded. Naruto without hesitation jumped into the ocean and started swimming down to get Luffy. _

_This Oniisan he's the coolest guy Naruto's ever seen. _


	6. Getting to Know You

**(an: thanks this story has over a thousand readers so thank you. Even though I said this wasn't going to have a paring I decided to make it a NarutoXRobin story. Will Naruto turn into an adult or is robin a teenager in this story. Just now there isn't going to be a fifteen year age gap. Or maybe there will be who nows. For the record One Piece is my favorite manga and Robin is my favorite character after Luffy.)**

when Naruto reached the surface he slung Luffy on his back and started heading for the Bartie. Ether from the fight or being in the sea for to long Luffy was knocked out. As Naruto reached the ship he was surprised to see that Krieg had still been up. He was about to intervene when someone else had beet him to it, by knocking the fallen captain out again.

The guy was bleeding from his mouth and stated going on and on about dreams or something he wasn't really paying attention.

Naruto brought Luffy to Sanji's room and helped him apply large bandages on him. Zeff come by later to see how Luffy was doing and to give Naruto what he had wanted, a large bowl of miso ramen. Naruto savored every bite not knowing when he'd eat ramen again.

A while later Luffy had finally woken up. "where's my hat!"

"it's over there" Sanji pointed over to a desk across the room. Luffy stretched out his hand and grabbed it and reared his arm back again. He then started to pull the large bandages of his face, wincing as they were stuck on pretty good.

"sorry about that, we ran out of gauze"

"it's ok I heal fast." Luffy started looking around the the room "were are we?"

"it's my room" Sanji said while lighting a smoke. "I'm surprised your up I'd thought you'd be out for at least a day"

Luffy didn't answer but got up. "where's headband"

"headband ?"

"you now that guy in the headband who could make those mysterious copies"

"up here"

Sanji and Luffy looked up to see that Naruto was walking on the ceiling as if walking on the floor.

Sanji thought the kid was a devil fruit user like Luffy when he say him use his powers but that theory flew out the window when he saw him fish Luffy out of the ocean.

Luffy on the other hand had his jaw dropping on the floor and stars coming out of his eyes. "how are you doing that"

Naruto jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor and looked Luffy right in the eyes "the same way I can walk on water, and make those "Mysterious copies" because I am a ninja.

"a ninja who wears orange ?"

"A ninja who wears orange, that's bad ass"

Luffy couldn't believe it an actual ninja, he hadn't even thought about a ninja being on his crew. The musician can wait he had to get this guy on his ship.

"hey you should join my crew"

Sanji just looked at Luffy "you'll ask any one to join won't you"

Luffy pointed back at Sanji "if you join then I'll have two blonds on my ship"

Sanji started to pull on the side of Luffy's cheek extending it. "I told you I'm not joining".

Naruto frowned a bit "why not"

Sanji let go of Luffy's check snapping back at him and knocking him to the ground. And walked over to the deck looking out to the sea.

"I can't just leave, especially after what happened here. If anything it just shows me I need to stay here now more then ever." he took of drag on his cig as the looked on the horizon "but I'll go out to the grand line one day."

Naruto saw the look on Sanji's face, the same face Naruto always made when he talked about his dream.

"hey ninja boy, you ever here about the all blue?"

"what's the all blue ?"

Sanji smiled and went on to talk about the mystifying sea that connects all the waters of the world. Both Naruto and Luffy listen intently as Sanji went on and on about the sea that had all species of fish in the world.

unknown to all of them Zeff looked down on them from the upper deck looking at the excitement in Sanji's eyes as he talked about his and Sanji's shared dream.

Time passes

Eventually Yosaku came back to the Baratie and told Luffy the current situation. All the cooks tried giving Sanji some tough love to leave and follow his dream. But he wasn't that naive to there tricks.

So here we have Naruto, Luffy,Sanji and Yosaku all sailing on Sanji's ship heading straight for Nami's home town.

"and that's what happened." Yosaku told the trio " Arlong has a small army of fishmen at his beck and call,and he as a higher bounty the Krieg does, he's going to be tough to beat."

"a fishman huh" Luffy pulled out a drawing pad and a pen and started drawing on the pad. He caped the pen and showed them his drawing. "do they look like this" his drawing had been a picture of a fish with multiple legs all around it's body.

Sanji chuckled at Luffy's description, while Yosaku told him to be serious. Naruto on the other hand grabbed the pen and pad flipped Luffy's drawing over and started on his own picture. After a few minutes he showed them his drawing. It had been a head shot of Kisame with his shark like teeth bearing out on his cruel smile.

"they probably look like this teme"

"he's right" Yosaku said "they do look something like that have you seen fishmen before"

"maybe"

"what do you mean maybe?, have you seen one or not"

"I don't feel like telling you."

Yosaku gridded his teeth in frustration "Luffy-anki who is this kid"

Luffy was mesmerized by Naruto's drawing and how cool and life like it was "oh he's the ship's comedian"

"COMEDIAN" was the response of everyone besides him.

"yeah he's funny."

Naruto thought for a minute, if he did become the ships comedian he could probably go back to pulling pranks and tagging walls and monuments. On the other it meant he'd be like a little kid again. But he was a kid, for all the stuff he learned in his world some of it didn't apply to this one. He was still a stranger here and didn't really know about it...huh

"yeah like Luffy-Nii-San said I'm the ships comedian,it's my job to cheer everybody up"

Yosaku just looked back at Naruto his anger simmering down. This kid was probably some run away with dreams of the sea and probably thought it'd be fun to join a pirate crew. Yosaku just huffed and sat back down.

Yosaku went on explaining how Nami had reacted to seeing Arlong bounty poster, and how her heading looked like she was going to Arlong's strong hold.

"maybe Nami-San is actually a mermaid and she's forced to work for this Arlong."

"mermaid?" Luffy grabbed the pen and pad again and drew the same picture he drew last time, but with only two legs in replace of a fish fin.

Naruto graped the pen and pad

"that's not what a mermaid looks like Luffy-Nii-San they look...like...wait"

an idea suddenly came to Naruto's mind as he formed the the seals of Henge no Jutsu . Naruto turned into a mermaid version of his Oiroke no Jutsu. She looked about the same but Naruto took Cathrine's teachings to heart. His hair was now flowing freely into the wind and he, or she wore an orange tank top cut off around her belly button, and showing off her ample cleavage and her fish tail was swaying back and froth in a slow easy pace. Naruto looked straight at Sanji saying the first thing that he could think of.

"hey Sanji-kun"

he leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"wanna play in my sand castle"

Sanji blasted backwards from his bloody nose. Sanji laid on the ground dazed in his eyes.

"oh so that's what mermaids look like" Luffy looked back at Naruto's transformation looking at him intently before something clicked

"...NARUTO TURNED INTO A MERMAID...THAT'S SO COOL!"

Luffy had stars in his eye too. But his were powered by excitement rather then ero-ness...I don't think ero-ness is a word...ah fuck it.

Yosaku on the other hand had dratted away from Naruto's transformed state with his hand on top of his sword handle

"How did you do that?"

Naruto looked too Yosaku disappointed that Luffy and Yosaku didn't get affected by his jutsu. Another sinister smiled spread across his face as he formed his seals again and transformed again.

This time instead of a sexy mermaid, Naruto turned into Kisame . But instead of the regular Kisame this one was twice as big as the original, with sharper teeth, giant fins coming off his body and webbed hands with claws, yeah fucking webbed claws.

"HEY YOSAKU...I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

Yosaku screamed in horror and Luffy scream in excitement.

Yosaku's fear blasted him backwards, casting in over board.

Naruto transformed to his normal self and laughed his ass off on the floor, while Luffy joined him

"NA...RU...TO.." Luffy tried to talk between gasps "you're ninja powers are so cool"

"thanks Luffy-Nii-San"

Sanji got got back up wiping his nose with a handkerchief as he walked over to the others.

"so what do you guys want for lunch"

Luffy and Naruto got back up and Yosaku swam back into the boat.

"MISO RAMEN"

"MEAT ON A BONE"

"SPROUTS"

"all right" Sanji walked over to kitchen of the ship "oh and Naruto if you want you ramen, you have to eat a plate of steamed vegetables"

"WHAT!"

"you're still a kid, and I haven't seen you eat any veggies so no ramen if you don't eat your greens."

Naruto steamed has he and everyone else walked over to the kitchen

as everyone enjoyed a nice meal a giant cow sea monster emerged from the sea blow and looked down upon the occupants of the small ship.

Everyone was calm except Yosaku who started freaking out at seeing the behemoth.

"mmmm. Maybe he's hungry" Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Hey cow you want some" Sanji held out a plate of food for the monster.

Instead the creature with a glint in his eyes reared back his head ready to strike.

"I think he wants to eat us" Yosaku whispered as they all looked up at creature.

"I got this" Naruto was still pissed he had to eat vegetables and needed something to vent off on. Yosaku tried to stop him.

Naruto ran up to the edge of the ship and created a bridge of Kage bunshin. Each of the clones stood on each other shoulders and leaned forward and pointed right at Mohmoo. While the real Naruto ran up to the clone bridge and started running up on his clone's backs getting bombarded with swears from his copy s as he ran.

"oh don't step on me"

"watch it ass hole"

"you son of a whore"

"YOU BARBARIAN, I CURSE YOU SIR I CURSE YOU TO THE PITS OF OBLIVION FOR YOUR INSOLENCE"

Naruto stopped running, still on the clone bridge and looked back at the last clone who insulted him. Hell everyone looked at him Naruto, the other clones, their friends back on the boat even Mohmoo looked at the clone giving him a what the fuck look.

"ah...i mean you suck loser"

everything snapped back to normal as Naruto started running again until he reached the very last clone. He channeled Chakra to his legs and jumped as high as he could. The clones dismissed and Naruto reared his right arm back, made a fist and channeled earth Chakra on his arm. He learned on the island that by channeling earth Chakra made his body harder making him more durable. He punched the sea cow as hard as he could and used the force to push his slammed fist off the monster head to flip back wards and land perfectly back on the boat. He walked back to the table and started eating again.

Yosaku looked in shock at what he had just seen and looked back and forth from the monster and back at Naruto.

"yeah Yosaku.. I'm that awesome...hey who ate my ramen." Naruto looked around and saw that Luffy had just slurped a strand of noodle that hung from his mouth.

"Sanji did it"

Naruto started chasing Luffy all around the kitchen, while Sanji looked back at the monster getting an idea on what to due with the knocked out beast.

**(an:Next time Naruto vs. Arlong) **


	7. Balls to the Wall

**(AN:)The butterfly effect (verb) The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.**

**That's my way of saying things are not going to be the same. Oh and sorry it took so long to update I don't get writers block I'm just really lazy when it comes to typing I'm hoping to go one chapter ever two weeks but...i would count on it. **

With the giant sea cow pulling there ship, the three straw hats plus Yosaku were just about to enter Arlong park.

"oh sea cow" Sanji pointed out to the strong hold. "go left the stronghold is over there!"

Mohmoo didn't listen and kept going right as far way as he could from Arlong park. It was bad enough that the humans had captured him, but to actually be used as a sea horse "**no pun attendant...wait he's a cow**"

Arlong would kill him for sure.

Mohmoo swam faster and faster with the only thoughts of getting as far way as possible form the park.

As he picked up speed the boat accelerated as well, the humans were yelling at him to slow down and go back but he didn't listen. As he approached the shore line, in a last ditch effort he swam down as hard as he could.

As the giant sea cow went down the ropes that heeled him had snapped. The boat shot out of the water like a sling shot. The ship sailed over the island and descended into the forest.

"AHHHHHHHH...WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yosaku was screaming at the top of his lungs

the rest of them were screaming right along side of him...but, for different reasons.

"IT'S OK I'M RUBBER IF WE CRASH I WON'T GET HURT."

"YEAH AND I'LL USE MY DOTON CHAKRA SO I'LL BE LIKE A ROCK ,AND IT WON'T HURT AS MUCH"

"I CAN PROBOBLY JUST JUMP AT THE LAST SECOND"

Yosaku just looked at the others in horror on a count off him not really having any way from becoming gravity's bitch, and there like of care for him.

But as I just so happens an ally of their's was closer then they knew. Zorro had followed their screams and now was directly underneath the boats landing point.

If some one were to enter the forest right now they'd see a most unusual sight. The ship had been destroyed, Yosaku and Zorro had been knocked out from the ordeal while, Luffy, Naruto, and Sanji just had a few scratches .

"Man that was lucky. Good thing we landed on something to break our fall"

"YOU LANDED ON ME!"

'oh hey Zorro what's up, did you find Nami yet"

"no!, but it doesn't matter Usopp got caught by Arlong and his crew, we got to go save him.

"IT'S TO LATE"

every one turned around to see a dark skin mad with sunglasses who was bending over trying to catch is breath

"What do you mean Johnny"

Everyone looked at johnny eagerly waiting for him to calm down enough to speak.

"Usopp was killed, by Nami"

Naruto was confused in all the excitement earlier. Luffy didn't tell him the names of his other crew members. So he didn't know if this was good or bad.

Judging by everyones reaction he tell that Usopp might have been a crew member.

Naruto saw Luffy walk right up to Johnny and grab him by his collar.

"There's no way Nami would killed him, she's our Nakama !"

"I'm just telling you what I saw"

while Johnny and Luffy were mixing words Naruto saw that Sanji and the green haired sword guy, Zorro were arguing about something a bout hurricanes.

Naruto turned back to the other conversation/fight.

"I bet you saw wrong your eyes are probably broken."

"and what if they aren't" everyone turned around to see a new person walk into the clearing.

An orange haired girl walked right up to them with a cat like grin on her face.

Naruto say everyone had tensed up at seeing her...well almost everyone Sanji was waving and jumping around trying to get her attention.

"hey Nami!" Luffy walked right up to the girl and held up his hand in a way of asking for a high five.

"we came to get you back, is the ship alright"

Nami's smirk turned into a scowl as she swatted Luffy's hand away. "it's fine it's docked right out side Arlong park. why don't you and your merry men get off this island and go to the grand line"

"what are you talking about, your our navigator we can't leave with out you"

"ha, did you forget already I said in the beginning I only partnered up with you for the treasure. I never said I'd be a crew member, besides..."

Nami's scowl turned right back to an evil smirk

"would you want someone who killed one of your friends on your ship"

Johnny was getting angry not at just at Nami but at him self. He was there if he wasn't so afraid of Arlong he could have stopped Nami. He was about to chew her out when another voice interrupted his train of thought.

"she's lying"

everyone turned and looked down at Naruto who had his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Nami looked at the orange clad ninja wondering who he was and if he really could tell she was lying.

"and how would you know if I'm lying or not...chibi."

Naruto didn't get upset with that remark all that time on the island with Cathrine had made him immune to most insults.

"because your a lady, a really pretty lady and everyone know pretty ladies lie all the time."

Sanji marched right up to Naruto with an angry look on his face.

"what makes you think lady's lie all the time"

"have really cute girls every say your handsome when you didn't charge them for food?"

"yeah?"

"ha see girls lie all the time"

Nami was getting on her last nerve with these guys "Luffy who is that gaki!" she yelled while pointing right at Naruto

Luffy just smiled right at her "he's our new Nakama , he's the ships comedian."

that wasn't the answer Nami was expecting. "well what ever he is take him and the rest of your stupid clowns and get off this island!"

"no not unless you come with us"

Nami had heard enough she marched right out of the clearing heading back home "fine see what I care just don't come crawling to me when the fishmen kill you"

Naruto ran up to were Luffy was standing cupped his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder to retort back "IF WE'RE DEAD WE WOULDN'T CRAWL BACK BAKA"

as Naruto was trying to get the last word in Johnny and Yosaku were talking in private right before going off in an opposite direction.

Zorro noticed them leaving "were are you two going"

Johnny turned his head to respond back "we're getting out of here, we don't want to get killed by those fishman monsters"

"we'll see you later if you make it out OK, later anki" Yosaku said as they were out of sight.

But as they left an unexpected face greeted Luffy and the gang. Usopp stumbled into the clearing as out of breath as Johnny was.

Luffy waved at his friend in excitement "Usopp ah your alright I knew Nami didn't hurt you."

"yeah she saved me you guys". Usopp went on to explain how Nami had faked stabbing and pushing him into the sea ensuring he looked dead to Arlong and his fishmen pirates.

Luffy was still confused on a few details."I don't get it why did Nami try to trick us into thinking she was a bad guy and saying your died."

"because she wanted you guys to leave this island, with out more of you getting hurt." a young woman approached them. She had dark skin, blue hair and elegant tattoos covering most of her body.

"OK who's that onee-chan" Naruto was getting pretty tired of more people just showing up out of no were especially people that he didn't know.

"that's Nami's older sister Nojiko" Usopp said, he then turned to Naruto noticing him for the first time

"hey, what a minute who are you"

"I'm Naruto who else would I be, baka"

"LIKE I"D KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS WE JUST MET!."

"stop arguing" Nojiko yelled as she put her hands to her hip and entered lecturing mode "your acting like children"

"I'm only twelve" Naruto retorted "his only excuse is that he has a long nosed teme"

"THAT HAS NOTING TO DO WITH IT YOUR SUPPOSE TO SAY I'M ACTING LIKE A TWELVE YEAR OLD!"

Naruto just turned his head away fro Usopp and slipped a sly grin on his face "why you said it for me"

Usopp began fuming with rage while Luffy and Sanji were bursting with laughter at the way he was making Usopp look dumb even Zorro couldn't help smiling just a little.

"SHUT UP!" Nojiko was starting to see why Nami had parted with these guys they looked like they never take things seriously.

"I'm going to tell you why Nami stole your treasure and why she joined Arlong's crew but in return you all have to leave and never return again"

Luffy stopped laughing and had a blank look on his face "no way I'm not leaving until Nami comes back, besides I don't really like long stories"

Luffy put his hand behind his back and walked down the road.

Having listened to his share of sob stories Naruto decided to follow Luffy not looking back as the two left the scene.

As the two wondered around they eventually made it into a town judging by the look of things the island didn't look well off. Naruto was brought out of his musings when he saw a scared man with a pin wheel on his hat escort a rat looking marine...huh guy and his men down the opposite end of the road.

As they turned and disappeared into an ally Naruto turned to see Luffy with a stunned look on his face.

"what is it Nii-San"

"that guy...why...why..."

Naruto could see the seriousness his captain had and knew what he was about to say had to be extremely important.

"why what?"

"why did that old guy have a pin wheel on his head"

Naruto fell back in surprise at what Luffy had just said.

Luffy and Naruto were walking around again. Naruto couldn't help thinking that Luffy might be planing something or waiting for something. All they did for the past half hour was just walk around aimlessly.

As Naruto was about to ask Luffy what they were doing, he heard something.

It was Nami crying.

She was sitting on the ground repeatedly stabbing her arm, it looked like she was trying to cut off her weird sword fish tattoo.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" she screamed that name angrily over and over again. Luffy came up behind her and stopped her by garbing her hand that held the knife.

Naruto rushed over to them he searched through his pockets and found a strip of clean cloth he had in case of making field bandages.

He tied the cloth around her wounded arm trying to stop the bleeding. Nami was still arguing to Luffy about leaving or something he wasn't really listening. As he finished Naruto took off his headband and tied it around the cloth in order to ensure it into place.

"Luffy...please help me" Nami's tear pored greater then her bloody arm. In seeing her face Naruto couldn't help remembering moments before his last mission.

Luffy took of his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head, he then took a couple of steps forward

"OFF COURSE I WILL!"

Luffy started marching forward heading straight for Arlong Park.

Naruto followed beside him. This was going to be different. Even if he wasn't asked to help, Nami was Luffy's Nakama that made her Naruto's too. As they marched Sanji, Zorro, and Usopp were all waiting down the road.

"let's go"

the command left Luffy's lips without him even stopping. whatever Nojiko had told them it looked like it riled them up to fight the fishmen too.

As they approached the main entrance gates Naruto saw the towns people crowding around it. Everyone was armed with what ever they could use as a weapon. Naruto could see flashes of memory's he hadn't though of for a while. The land of waves and his first real mission had come back to him.

Was his mind trying to tell him something, it was weird how so mush of what was happening were so similar to his first and last mission.

The sound of Luffy punching the gate doors open had snapped him back to reality.

"which one of you is Arlong" it was a command more then a question everyone pulled back a little while Luffy kept on going. Well almost everyone unbeknownst to the others the Naruto that was with them was actually a kage bunshin .

"Arlong?, that would be me" said the saw tooth sea shark fishman he hadn't even gotten off his throne knowing that what ever these humans were up to would be no match for his men let alone him self

"I'm Luffy"

"i see, so what the hell are you?"

"a pirate" before Luffy could get any closer a couple of lower level thugs tried to get in Luffy's way.

At least they were. For each fishmen that was in Luffy's way, two pairs of arms busted out of the ground and grabbed the legs of the fish men and dragged them into the ground only leaving there heads open to the surface. The fishmen tried to struggle and burst out of the ground, try as they might they couldn't get out.

The Naruto that had been with the rest of the straw hats had turned to smoke shocking most of them. While the real Naruto had dug him self out of the ground.

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu: "**_Earth Release:D__ouble Suicide Decapitation Technique" _had been one of the jutsu's Naruto had grasped during his training on Cathryn's island. But unlike on the island it took two Naruto's to pull down one fishmen rather then one bunshin to take down one adult human. Still it was a good thing it worked.

Luffy kept marching like nothing had happened if Naruto were to guess Luffy would probably remember to say how bad ass his jutsu was after the rumble.

"and what" Arlong sneered trying to keep his eyes on both Luffy and Naruto "does a pirate want with me".

Luffy who had at this point reached Arlong reeled back his fist and slugged Arlong right in the jaw. The force had knocked Arlong of his throne and across the court yard right into a brick wall.

Arlong looked up from his position "what the hell"

"YOU MADE NAMI CRY!"

that was all that the rest of Arlong's men save for his lieutenants to charge right at Luffy, but before they could even touch him Sanji and Zorro had intervened with an assortment of ass kicking and sword slicing.

Sanji walked up to Luffy

"jeez what's with you two charging in like that"

Luffy looked head on not taking his eyes off the fishman captain

"don't worry, we weren't going to lose"

"hu like I was worried about you two, I meant you guys shouldn't hog all the glory to you selfs"

Naruto walked over to the remains of Arlong's chair. "why are you just sitting on your ass" Naruto yelled to Arlong " aren't you going to come at us fish breath"

Arlong sat comfortably in the ruble sneering at the straw hats

"Idiots as if Arlong would fight the likes of you" said Hachi the octopus fishman said as he grabbed his trumpet like mouth. "I'm turning you all into fish food"

as he started to blow his horn a rumbling started to shake Arlong park. Naruto saw the towns people panic saying something about a monster before he knew it a giant object busted out of the water. And to his surprise it turned out the monster had been the giant sea cow him an Sanji had captured earlier.

Usopp started panicking as it looked down on them but his eyes stopped when he saw Naruto. Naruto looked back at the monster and smiled back at it

"remember me ugly"

with as much dignity as Mohmoo had he turned around and started swimming away. So no one could see him crying and shacking in fear.

"hey Mohmoo!" Hachi cryed as the cow swam away "were are you going the humans are this way."

"were do you think you're going" the cruel and cold voice of Arlong had caused him to stop "you know it's OK for you to leave but...you know" the sea beast fears of Naruto was out weighed by his fear of what Arlong would do to him if he didn't listen to him.

He turned back around and charged right at the straw hats.

"lets take Mohmoo's lead!" screamed one of the only remaining Arlong pirates that had yet to get an ass wooping.

With enemy's coming at both sides Naruto was about to use his other Doton jutsu when Luffy had spoken up.

"leave these guys to me there just a bunch of time waster"

Luffy squatted a little and placed his hands on his knee caps slamming each of his legs into the ground to get his feet firmly stuck.

"you know Luffy Nii-San I could have done that for you"

"to late" Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed the cow by the horns. He started twisting his body around making it look like a spring before he stared spinning around and around the giant monster still in his hands.

The rest of the straw hats barely had time to get away before Luffy started knocking the rest of the small fry around.

With his last spin Luffy flung Mohmoo out of his hands the sea cow slammed right into the ocean passed out as he did.

"I'm not here to fight small fry I want you" he pointed right at Arlong. He shuffled around a little bit before noticing on small detail...he was stuck.

"I'm stuck... NARUTO GET ME OUT OF HERE"

"oh now you want my help"

"please!"

"fine"

Naruto was about to go through the Doton jutsu to dig Luffy out but before he knew it a black water like substance splashed all over him and Luffy.

"nice shot Hachi"

"Arlong what are you doing me, Chew, and Kuroobi can handle these guys" Naruto could barely see as he tried waving around trying to find Luffy. Before he knew it he could hear the earth grumble near him, the sounds of Luffy screaming, and a giant splash.

"oh I'm not fighting I'm just going to play a game, two in fact. First lets see how long it takes for a devil users with bound legs to survive under water."

Naruto felt some one grab the collar of his jacket an lift him off the ground "next let's see how far I can chuck this one like a pebble before he crashes into those rocks out side of the sea gate.

Arlong threw Naruto at the ocean. His body was skimming across the ocean surface, if he could see Naruto could counter balance the force of the trow and try and stand on the water. But couldn't, not knowing were he was going. But as luck would have it enough water hit his face for the octopus ink to wash off.

Naruto forced Chakra to his feet and spread his legs right before reaching the crushing rocks. As he stood on top of the open water he looked back at Arlong park. He couldn't help grinning at the reaction everyone had at what he was just doing.

Everyone from Arlong and his men to the straw hat pirates to everybody from Nami's home town had their jaw drop at Naruto just standing on top of the water.

"HOW CAN A HUMAN DO THAT!" 

"FORGET THAT HOW THE HELL CAN A DEVIL FRUIT USER DO THAT"

were some of the screams the towns people had said.

Naruto on the other hand was staring to get a little ticked off at everyone thinking he's a devil fruit user.

Naruto glanced to the side and say that Nami's sister Nojiko and the pin wheel man had slipped out of the crowd and into the water unnoticed. Naruto guessed they might have dived in to save Luffy, which means it was up to him to stall Arlong while the rest of the straw hat fought his men.

Naruto leaned forward and ran as fast as he could charging right at Arlong. Who at this point was still shocked at what Naruto was doing

"how...HOW CAN YOU BE DOING THAT!" the ocean is were fishmen reigns supreme not some gaki human and especially a devil fruit user at that.

Naruto was only glad to answer.

"**BECAUSE..."**

before Arlong knew it four kage bunshins who were hiding in case of emergency busted out of the ground feet first kicking Arlong with enough force to send him a few feet off the ground.

"**I'M..." **

Naruto jumped out of the ocean surface into the sky as he soar over Arlong's suspend body. Just before heel kicking the top of Arlong's head crashing him hard into the ground.

"**AWESOME!"**

Arlong slammed into the pavement causing it to crack a little Naruto landed right on his back the force of which expanded enough to make a crater a few inches in diameter bigger then Arlong, and four feet deep.

Naruto jumped of of Arlong's back and skipped a few feet backwards.

"that all you got _guppy_"

Arlong pulled himself up looking right at the orange shinobi his eye burning with rage. His eyes wondered over to his two remaining men who had stopped their fights to see his, he then glanced over to the rest of the humans who were all watching.

Never had he felt so humiliated.

Naruto kept his eyes on Arlong waiting for him to strike. He had only learned two Doton jutsu's and he was waiting for the perfect moment to use the last one.

Arlong charged at Naruto teeth first he was going to shred him in half in one bite.

Naruto's sly grin was plastered all over his face as he went through a series of hand seal. Arlong was a foot away right before Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and channeled a descent amount of Chakra to the ground.

" **Doton: Doryūheki: **_Earth Release: Earth Style Wall_!"

a stone wall around five feet in length and four feet in diameter shot out of the ground stopping Arlong as he slammed right into it teeth first.

It took a few seconds for Arlong to proses what had just happened. He tried to remove his jaw from the wall, but his teeth were to tightly jammed into the stone for him to pull his mouth out.

After a few good tugs he released his mouth but ended up loosing all of his teeth in the proses. He tasted the metallic flavor of blood as it leaked out of his gums as his new teeth grew back in an instance. He looked down at his mighty form only to see other traces of blood going off his body. Wounds form Naruto's sneak attack earlier had hurt him more then he thought possible.

But worst of all the wall Naruto had made was still standing with tiny cracks around were his teeth were still held in place.

He reeled back his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could only for the wall to still stand tall with only a chip to fall of.

He then began a vicious an on slot of punches and strikes with both hands using every ounce of fishmen strength and karate techniques into destroying the wall.

Naruto who had still been behind the other side just sat there waiting for enough dust to start picking up and covering him before going into the final stages of his "MAKE THE TEME SHARK BOSS LOOK LIKE AN ASS PLAIN"

Arlong had just smashed apart the last of the earth wall looking down at his bleeding hands and noticing that he had broken one of his fingers.

He enclosed his hand into a fist as best he could looking down at the dust filled ground and shot his arm like a cannon at the spot he knew Naruto was in, only to stop at the last second at the sound of a...a...girl?

When the dust cleared he saw the last thing he was expecting instead of Naruto he saw a mermaid a long dark haired,angelic faced, buxom chested young mermaid with ocean blue bright eyes.

"why Arlong-San"

"huh" if there was ever a moment that the fierce saw tooth Arlong had ever been confused and enchanted at the same time it was now

the young mermaid wiped a tear form her rosy cheeks as she slowly waved her tail back and forth

"why did you break that wall I was hiding behind"

"HUH?"

"I had traveled all this way form...from that place were all the fish people are from to find you, you my hero to confess my feelings for you"

"HUHHHHHH?"

the young mermaid looked deep into Arlong's eyes her scared face shifting into a seductive one as she moved her index finger back and forth for him to get closer.

He did as he lowered and squatted down right next to her his face just as stunned as he first saw her.

she warped her hands behind his head as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I came all this way to invite you to play in my '_sand castle_'"

Arlong started to suffer form more blood loss but this time from his nose as the "mermaid" began pressing her chest into his, the star shaped bikini top she wore was to thin to hide the sensation of her breasts slowly rubbing against his skin.

Sanji couldn't help feeling this was all a little bit familiar. As everyone else was pretty much shocked that a mermaid come out of no were and was flirting with Arlong.

Arlong him self was to ero'd out to focus on anything so he never knew that a few feet behind him the ground began the brake apart as Naruto jumped out of the ground ,a Rasengan in his hand and him aiming it right at Arlong's head.

Hachi tried to warn him but Arlong was so enticed with the mermaid the he wasn't paying attention to any thing else.

Closer..

Closer...

Naruto was about to end this it was practically on top of Arlong's head

but

"I"M BACK!" Luffy had shot right out of the water.

Everything happened in slow motion Naruto who was still in a projectile course of tearing off Arlong's head, looked in terror at what he knew Luffy was about to due.

"HEY NARUTO!"

Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed onto Naruto shoulders.

"TRADE YA!"

Luffy flung Naruto off from his mid air position and into the sky. The mermaid kage bunshin disappeared freeing Arlong form it's hold on him.

Naruto was sailing into the ocean. As he stretched out his arm and used the Rasengan still in his hand to launch himself backwards into the main land.

Unfortunately he launched him self a little to much to the left sending him to the near by port.

After this day was over he was going to bury Luffy-Nii-San in the ground for a very long time.

read and review


	8. Smackdown in Roger's Town

As Naruto finally reached the beach that sat next to Arlong Park he saw a group of men marching down the road, heading into the compound.

As he got closer Naruto noticed it was the rat faced marine and his men of generically looking marine henchmen.

Naruto's first thought was to just take em out all at once but another idea crossed his mind. He slowly crept behind the marines at least ten feet behind them and created two kage bunshin. A quick Kawarimi, and henge jutsu and the two marines who were replaced by a pair of Naruto drones.

While the real marines, who were confused on what had just happened were knocked out by a big rock to the head. This went on for the rest of them until the only ones left were Nezumi and two men who guarded him at his left and right side.

They reached Arlong Park or at least what _was,_the entire complex was reduced to ruble. The real Naruto who was looking from a distance waiting for the perfect moment to set off his prank.

Nezumi went on saying how he was here to collect all of Arlong's treasure for him self and arrest Luffy and his friends for being pirates. All the towns people giving him hateful looks as he did.

"my, my" the rat faced fink said in his weaselly calm voice. "what's with all those mean looks, men arrest these pirates and anyone else who tries to help them"

as he gave the command all the kage bunshin marines aimed their rifles, at Nezumi and transformed back into Naruto's all of them creaking their knuckles with a gleam in their eyes.

They all jumped and beat up the two remaining marines who were at Nezumi's side, while the rat captain watched in horror at his current predicament. Especially when he saw Nami closing in on him with here big ass bow staff. She joined Naruto in marine smashing.

NIGHTFALL

everyone was celebrating on being liberated on the fishmen tyranny. Well almost everyone Naruto was still a little bit mad at not beating Arlong. Even the marine beat down, and getting his headband back from Nami and a hug hadn't really made him all that merry.

Naruto and some kage bunshin's were going through the rubble of Arlong's stronghold not really expecting to find anything, until one of the kage bunshins found something a very familiar something.

The kage bunshins had found a piece of what looked like a Poneglyph. It looked like it was locked In a safe that had been destroyed. It was the only thing in the safe except for a note telling Naruto that Arlong stole it from fishmen island awhile back.

Trying to get a better light Naruto saw the forgotten language written on the slab of rock and the Uzumaki family crest on the corner of it. The weired thing was Naruto felt that he could read it.

"serve with green tea for better taste."

Naruto started laughing, if his ancestors were anything like him it was probably a part of a ramen recipe. He bit his right thumb and slid it across the symbol and applied Chakra for it to unseal another scroll.

Naruto threw the ancient and rare Poneglyph over his head disregarding it as junk and proceed to open the scroll and read the first words inscribed on it

"Suiton jutsu teachings and principles"

a giant smile grew across Naruto's face at what he had just read.

A week passed after the fiasco at Konomi Island Naruto along with the rest of the straw hat crew were sailing along in the Going Merry. But before that Naruto had properly introduced him self to Usopp, Nami and Zorro. Telling them that he was a ninja and used Chakra to do all the amazing things he could do. When they started asking him where he came from and how he used Chakra, he tried to change the conversation he wasn't quite ready to tell them everything...yet.

So here we are now every one was busy doing their own little thing Nami was yelling at the newspaper pelican for increasing it's rates, Usopp was tinkering with one of his spice bombs, Zorro was trying to take a nap, and Sanji and Luffy were arguing about Nami's tangerine grove.

Naruto on the other hand was busy training he currently had twenty kage bunshins around the ship each doing the same thing, holding a jar of water and maple syrup trying to separate the two with his Chakra.

Before he could start learning any jutsus he had to learn how to manipulate and create water. With Doton it was all about being stable, and making Chakra heavy or light. Suiton on the other hand was about flow to constantly have movement and not be still.

While he had twenty work on Chakra manipulation he had around fifty spread out in the ocean doing Chakra control exercises by running around the ocean surface.

The real Naruto was with the bunshins on the ship doing the jar exercise. When he suddenly heard

Nami shriek in terror. This brought him and the rest of the crew over to her to see what had happened

in her hand she had held the cause of her distress and showed them a poster with Luffy's face on it.

"I don't get it why'd you make a poster of Luffy-Nii-San, are you going to hang it in your room"

"I didn't make this Naruto!, it's a wanted poster Luffy has a bounty now"

Luffy threw his hand in the air in excitement and screamed in joy "YAHOO!"

"LUFFY THIS IS SERIOUS!" the angry navigator screamed "do you know how many bounty hunter are going to be after us because of this"

Naruto took a closer look at the wanted poster. And saw in the background of the picture was a group of his bunshin's chasing after one of Nezumi's guards.

"look guys I'm in the poster too."

Usopp graped the poster out of Naruto's hands and looked it over "so, I'm in it too see"

"that's only the back of your head you can see my face four times in this picture,"

"yeah well the back of my head is worth more then ten of your faces"

"why, did the marines give more for the back of the heads of pussys."

"I'm not a coward I'm the great captain Usopp I once fought a legion of mercenary's on top of an active volcano."

"SO! I once fought a snake-teme who could control giant snakes bigger then the Going Merry!"

"LIAR!"

"YOUR THE LIAR!,BIG NOSE!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WISKERED FACE!"

Naruto created four more kage bunshins all of which dog pilled on Usopp and used Doton Chakra to make them selfs heaver and crush the marksmen with their weight."

Zorro was woken up by all the commotion. He got up and stretched, then noticed that the ship was approaching an island.

"guys" he got the attention of everyone except Naruto and Usopp. "land" he pointed of at the distance.

Nami looked at where he pointed and saw the island too.

"that must be Loguetown"

"Loguetown ?" Luffy asked as he looked back on the island

"yeah it's..." Nami looked back at the Naruto's and Usopp who were still fighting about "HEY KNOCK IT OFF,AND LISTEN."

Naruto immediately dispersed his bunshin's and stood at attention leaving Usopp still on the ground passed out.

"that's Loguetown " Nami went back explaining, it's were the pirate king Gold Roger was born, and the place were he was executed."

Luffy and Naruto looked on the island unable to stop looking "the pirate kings home" they both said in unison.

"yeah" Nami smiled back "you guys wanna see it".

As they made port everyone got off the ship ready to go their separate ways.

"Nami" Zorro approached her thinking if what he was about to ask was a good idea "can I borrow some money, I need to buy some new swords while I'm here."

a bright smile appeared on her face. "sure but only if you pay interest when you pay me back."

"interest?"

"yeah, interest take it or leave it"

Zorro really had no choice and grumpily excepted.

"ah Nami-nee-chan" Nami stopped grinning and looked down at Naruto "ah...can...can I borrow some money too I need to buy more Shurikens and kunai knives if they have them here."

Nami smiled and started to ruffle Naruto hair lightly "tell ya what Naruto-kun, if you make some of those kage bunshins to help me carry my shopping bags you won't have to pay me back ,deal."

Naruto smiled right back at Nami and created four kage bunshin's "you heard Nami-nee-chan do what ever she tells you to do" all the kage bunshin's saluted at him and then at Nami.

"hey wait a minute:" they all turned back and looked at Zorro "how come he don't have to pay you back."

"can you make adorable copies of your self who can help little old me with my shopping"

Zorro didn't have a response for that he just decided to leave before Nami tried any thing else on him.

Nami then went off shopping with four Naruto by her side.

The real Naruto decided to stay close to the ship, due to the fact he was a little dizzy to go anywhere for a while. The recoil from all the training bunshins had just it him and he would be down for the next one to two hours.

After he recovered he'd start practicing one of the Suiton Justu's that was in the scroll and what better place to practice then at the ocean.

Naruto was strolling along after his jutsu practice. He'd need the full two hours to get over a headache and another hour and a half before he could get the jutsu down right.

Naruto got to his destination a second hand weapons store. Naruto used his kage bunshins to scout out the whole town and found out this was the only store that might carry some kind of throwing weapons.

Naruto enter the store and walked over to the front counter. Looking around he saw a bunch of axes and broad swords hanging in the shelfs and glass cases that held sais, and lighters.

Naruto rang the bell on the counter and waited for the store clerk...and waited...and waited. He rang the bell again a little harder this time, and still nothing. He rang it one more time and waited. That was as patience as Naruto got, he than began to ring the bell over and over again until finally the beaded covered door way behind the counter rustled and an old hand stopped Naruto from ringing the bell.

Naruto looked down but couldn't see who the hand belonged to, who ever it was was shorter then he was.

Naruto jumped backwards when he heard some yell "HELLO!"

the voice belong to a very very short old man who was standing on a stool to make Naruto's eye level. He wore a night cap and a set of buttoned down pajamas. It looked like he just woke up.

"sorry about that young lady I was a sleep in the back"

"I'm not a lady I'm a boy"

"really?" the old man adjusted his glasses a bit "wait a minute" he then took of his glasses and put on a different pair of black squared frames that made his eyes look huge.

"oh you really are a boy, and your so short"

"I'M TALLER THEN YOU!"

the old mad pulled a cane from behind him and before Naruto could act got hit right in the noggin.

"I'm aloud to be short, I fought in the war damn it."

Naruto rubbed the soar spot on his head "what war"

"I don't remember" the old mans response made Naruto fall backwards.

"what ever ojii-san do you have any shirkians and kunai knives."

"hmmmmm yes and no"

"?"

"well" the old man jumped off the stool and rummaged around the counter, and hopped right back on the stool "see I got shurikans" the old man held out a box of a set of 25 of the deadly trowing stars. "but, I don't have any kunai knives"

"why not ?"

"i don't know"

Naruto put his hand to his face and started pulling it down in frustration. "do you have anything like throwing knives."

"hmmmm wait here." the old man hopped of the stool again but this time went around back and come out with an other case he hoped back on the stool and opened the case to show a set of silver handles the size of a regular kunai knife handle. The old man pulled one out and squeezed the bottom for an blade the size of the handle to come out the other end.

"i got like twenty of these."

Naruto took the Knife from the old mans hand and got a good feel for it. The shop keeper pointed behind Naruto who turned his head and saw a dart board on the back of the entrance door. Naruto reeled back his arm and threw the knife as hard as he could for it to hit a few inches from the bulls eye.

"not bad young man but you need more practice." the old man pulled out a carrying case with straps attached to it "you strap this around your throwing arm and the knives shimmy out of it when you put some force on it."

Naruto looked at the items "I'll take all of them the shurikens and the throwing knives how much."

the old man stoked his wrinkled chin. "how mush you got"

"about 10,000 berri"

"hmmm tell you what since you make me laugh I'll throw in these too." the old man pulled out three pairs of black shirts and three pairs of orange pants all around Naruto's size "I'm trying to get rid of them not a whole lot of demand for orange these days"

"thanks,wait what do you mean I make you laugh"

"it's your face"

"my face?"

"yeah, makes you look like platypus" the old man started bursting with laughter as he began ringing Naruto up. Naruto was curious as to what a platypus was not knowing if it was a complement or an insult or both.

Naruto started making his way back to the ship. His new clothes were packet away in a backpack, his shurkins in his back shurinken case and his new throwing knives safely secured in his new arm case while some of them were in reserve in his old kunai knife case around his leg.

Naruto looked up to see dark clouds starting to spread over the sky, and saw that everyone around him were running away from something. Naruto tried to ask what it was they were running from but all he got was pirates, fight, and gallows.

Naruto started running the opposite direction of everybody running and started Chakra walking up the nearest building and started running across roof tops. Naruto looked around trying to make his way to the gallows when suddenly he saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye and the sound of thunder.

He ran towards were the light came from and saw it cam from the center of a plaza.

Looking down he saw Luffy next to a smother pill of metal with some clown guy ,passed out and scorched from what ever just happened. Naruto looked further along to see Zorro and Sanji in a crowd of ruff looking pirates everyone seemed distracted at what had just happened before he showed up. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto created one kage bunshin and jumped down from the roof top. Both him and the clone concentrated and went into a series of hand seals before landing down. Using all the force of Chakra they could they slammed their hands down

"**Doton: Doryūheki**" two giant sets of walls erupted out of the ground and spread from the Narutos all the way down the other side of the plaza creating a safe path for Naruto, Luffy Sanji and Zorro to use.

The clone dissembled immediately as his wall was created and Naruto went down on one knee, it wouldn't have been so hard if the were straight wall, but Naruto had to curve them so Sanji and Zorro would be in the middle of them then on the oust sides.

"Luff-Nii-San use the path to get out of here!, I'm going to go look for Nami-nee-chan and Usopp-baka to see if there alright"

"Thanks for the save Naruto,LETS GO!" Luffy, Sanji, and Zorro took the path out of the plaza, Naruto could here the sounds of guns and cannons of the enemy pirates trying top break down the walls.

Naruto ran back to the nearest building and started running up the wall, once he reached the top he formed his hands in an unknown hand sign "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **_Multiple Shadow Clone Technique_!"

a swarm of shadow clones spread over the roof tops of Loguetown. Naruto stood sill waiting for the right clone to disperse.

Immediately Naruto got his heading and ran across the buildings, his bunshin's went off to cause as much mayhem to Buggy's crew and the marines.

Naruto jumped off the house he was on and landed right in the path Nami, Usopp, and his three original shopping bunshins.

"Nami-nee-chan you guys have to get to the Going Merry now!, the marines know were here, and Luffy-Nii-San got attacked by some other pirates."

"Where do you think we're heading! if we don't leave now we'll be in danger because of this storm!"

"well I guess that's a good reason to leave too I just came to tell you, to pull out the anchor and set sail now me and the others can catch up"

"how are you going..." Nami immediately stopped talking as Naruto pointed to his feet indicating he could carry the rest of the straw hats with some help from his bunshin's and water walk to the ship.

"ok the just be careful Naruto-kun" Nami took off with Usopp and two of the bunshin in toll, the last one hung back.

"you know you could have just made on kage bunshin and the knowledge of what was going on would have just came back to us and we could have just explain everything" the replication said in a monotoned voice.

Naruto looked back at the bunshin in embarrassment

"hey there's three ways to due something the right way, the wrong way and the Uzumaki way."

"that's just the wrong way done faster, and you did the opposite of that, which is the Naruto way."

Arguing with him self never got him any where so Naruto took off.

Most of the kage bunshins Naruto created for mayhem, their memory's started to come to him. So fare it look liked Zorro had gotten into a fight with a female swordsmen and Luffy and Sanji were getting their buts handed to them from some smoke-teme.

Naruto got to the right alleyway and saw the smoke marine sitting on top of Luffy, just as the marine was bringing down his club Naruto went through a series of hand seals. Not stopping as he ran right towards them, he finished his seals.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama:** _Water Release: Gunshot"_ Naruto spat out a giant distorted blow of water as it shot right at Captain Smoker's face. The impact of the shot blasted Smoker off of Luffy and right into a near by wall leaving the marine disoriented.

"Luffy-Nii-San are you all right"

"Naruto!...that was so cool"

he took that as a yes Naruto could have sworn the stars in Luffy's eyes could have blinded someone.

"I agree that was most impressive" Naruto and Luffy turned around to see a tall man in a green cloak had snook up behind them.

"ah... thanks oji-san "

the man in the cloak reached behind his back and pulled out a pocket sized book

"many years ago I met a man who could do some of the things you can do, I promised him if I ever met some one like him that I would give them this."

the man gave the book to Naruto, who after flipping it open found it to be a manual for **Fūinjutsu**-_Sealing Techniques._

Naruto looked back at the hooded man only for him to have disapeared.

"ah Luffy-Nii-San where'd that oji-san go"

"hu... wow where'd he go" apparently Luffy was looking at Naruto's weird book to notice the man had slipped away.

Naruto and Luffy had caught up with Zorro and Sanji who not to Naruto's surprise were arguing, this hours topic fighting against a girl the pros and cons of chivalry.

As they reached the water Naruto was about to go in to action, but was once again out staged by Luffy as he warped all of them with one arm and stretched out his other to grab the Going Merry and sling shoot them into the ship.

As Captain Smoker Tashigi and the rest of marines of Loguetown reached the pier they saw the straw hats sailing away using the strong winds of the storm to their advantage.

"MEN!" smoker bellowed in both anger and in effect to be heard over the strong winds. "get a ship ready we're going after them"

"we can't sir!" a random private shouted "we have orders to stay here if the hire ups find out..."

"when they do find out tell them not to order me around as they wish I'm heading back to base to collect my things when I get back a ship better be ready, we're going to the grand line"

Smoker turned around and spotted something odd, his motorcycle had been parked next to a near by building. It was odd do to the fact he distinctly remembered that he had left it in the street were he tried to stop straw hat.

Has he approached his bike he inspected in and found nothing out of the ordinary about it, one of his men must have just moved it. As he jumped on the seat the entire motorcycle bursted into smoke, causing the captain to fall on his ass.

As the smoke cleared a piece of paper had flown into his face. He yanked it off and looked at the paper to see it was a note.

_Dear smoke-teme_

_because you tried to arrest Luffy-Nii-San, and because you suck I stole your motorcycle. _

_So kiss my ass _

_love Uzumaki Naruto _

_Straw hat Pirates Comedian._

And at the bottom of the note was a drawing of a chibi Naruto giving a piece sign.

"THAT GAKI STOLE MY BIKE!"

smoker broke the cigar in his mouth in rage.

**AN: I kinda rushed this chapter so it doesn't feel like my best I'd say like 85%**

**I really need to get my shit together**


	9. Han Shot First

I should apologies for saying I was going to update every two weeks but I won't because I'm an ass

that being said here's the next chapter

"WELCOME!"

the sounds of cheering and celebration radiated from the cactus town of Whiskey Peak. Naruto looked toward the towns people amazed at how happy the town was that a pirate crew had just arrived. Ether they were scared and thought if they welcomed them they wouldn't get attacked or since this was the grand line everyone in this town was tough and didn't consider them a threat.

As they docked the going merry a large man in a dark suit with hair curls approached them "welcome young pirates welcome."

Naruto looked at the man before them and couldn't help felling he'd seen him before.

"I am Igarappoi mayor of this fine town please enjoy your stay here by coming into a banquet in your honor"

Everyone of the Strawhats cheered at the sound of a banquet, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they had ramen.

"They don't have any ramen" night had fallen pretty quickly and everyone was in side a large dinning hall celebrating, Usopp was regaling his victory over the hoards of monster he had fought captivating a group of young girls, Sanji was doing the same but with a lot less talking and more ero laughing as a another group of young lady's were cozying up to him on a couch. Nami and Zoro were engaged in a drinking contest, and Luffy was just eating...alot if Naruto would have guessed he could have fit in his captains stomach right about now at the mast size it had become.

Naruto was just hanging back in the corner trying to rack his brain in figuring out were he'd seen the tall man with curlers. Eventually the party had died out and every one had fallen asleep. Naruto slipped out of the building and climbed onto the top of the roof to clear his head. As he looked down he saw four people gathered around the center of town the mayor and THE TWO WEIRDOS!. it was those guys that tried to kill his new whale friend Kingsly, at least that's what Naruto called him he couldn't remember what his real name was. He saw another person walking up to them and say it was the big lady who was playing the drinking game.

Naruto listen to them as he heard the mayor talking about the Strawhats and on capturing them. Naruto silently walked back to the ledge of the roof and created a dozen kage bunshins and had them jump down and scatter. He was already thinking up away of surprising them. As he walked back to his previous spot he say Zoro awake and on the top; of the building across from them.

"could you guys keep it down the rest of the crew are still tired from this afternoon's voyage" the four on the ground had broken their conversation and looked to see Zoro wide awake. They then looked to their right to see a group of the towns people running up to them.

"Mr. 8, Miss Monday!, the guy wearing the sash and the kid in the orange jacket have escaped.!"

"he's up there" Miss Wednesday calmly said as she nodded in Zoro's direction.

"I'm here too!" the large group of bounty hunters turned around to see Naruto on the opposite building his arms crossed hand his trade mark grin plastered all over his face.

"HOW!" Igarappoi yelled as he looked back at Zoro "can you be awake with the amount of alcohol you consumed"

Zoro snickered "no true swords men would be over whelmed by the drink, yo Naruto"

Naruto turned his head toward the swordsmen "why don't you go and get some sleep it's past your bed time it seems we've stumbled a pound a bounty hunters nest.

Naruto had a tick mark growing by the side of his head "Screw you Zoro-Nii !" Naruto yelled as he flipped him off "I got here first you go back to bed I'm the one who's going to beat these jerk offs up!"

The bounty hunters didn't even give Naruto a second thought as they all assumed he was the ships cabin boy and was officially trying to show off.

Zoro looked down and counted the enemies before them "looks like there's about a hundred bounty hunters here I'll give you half"

"HALF!"

"half or I'm telling Nami your the one who did that _thing_ in the whales stomach"

"WHAT HAPPENS IN THE WAHLE STAYS IN THE WHALE!, FINE I"ll TAKE HALF"

"alright so it's 2 vs 100 I think that seems like fair odds wouldn't you say Baroque Works"

all the bounty hunters froze in fear "how did you know that name!."

"awhile back when I was..."

"AHHHHH!" Zoro was interrupted and saw a group of hunters had just sunk into the ground leaving their heads exposed.

"HEY Naruto I was talking!" the town turned back to Naruto and say he had vanished

"where'd he go!" Miss Wednesday said her question was answered when she saw Naruto come out of the ground or rather he phased out of the ground like a ghost "**Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu**_:Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique" _he whispered

Naruto looked up and around counting how many were left "six to zero I'm winning!"

"be careful the kid has a devil fruit power!" one of the bounty hunters screamed

"of course why else would they have such a young child on their crew Igarappoi thought. "don't panic he must have some ghosting ability!, grab him before he becomes intangible again!"

"or before I vanish" the Naruto had puffed into smoke confusing everyone

"Hey I'm over here!" Naruto cried out from behind the hunters.

"what are you waiting for I said after him" Igarappoi bellowed at another group of the agents they charged right at Naruto who turned and ran away into a near by ally way.

"why would he lead them in a...of course it's A TRAP YOU IDIOTS HE"S GOING TO USE HIS POWERS AGAIN SHOOT HIM!" they never got their chance as soon as the ones who carried guns pointed them at Naruto he had reached the wall and then he climbed up the walls WITH JUST HIS FEET!.

Naruto ran up the wall until he got to the top and jumped backwards as he was falling he went through a series of hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground when he landed in front of the ally way. As he did a huge wall had sprouted up and closed off the entrance trapping the people inside.

"not ghosting earth,HIS POWERS HE CAN MINIPULATE THE EARTH EVERYONE SMASH THE WATER BARRELS AND MAKE THE GROUND WET THAT MUST BE HIS WEAKNESS!"

the Millions did as he commanded and soaked the entire street with water and booze from the wine cellars Zoro who had decide to hang back until Naruto took out his fifty was getting mad at the bounty hunter wasting perfectly good stuff.

Naruto walked back over to them and noticed his feet were soaked in the liquid

"how about that devil boy!" Mr. 9 had yelled "you can't use your powers hahahahaha!"

Naruto ignored him and went into another set of hand seals. As he finished Naruto clamped his hand together and concentrated, as all the water on the ground gathered toward him and formed a giant spiraling vortex in front of him and charged right at the Baroque Works agents. "**Suiton: Suishōha: **_Water Release: Water Colliding Wave_**" **thevortex of water down booze tore right into another group including the loud Mr. 9 . Zoro charged right into it and opened his mouth as wide as he could as it passed right through him Zoro came out unharmed as he wiped is mouth "Naruto looks like your training pulled off."

Naruto smiled at the complement but knew what he just did wouldn't be impressive back home he had used more hand seals then necessary and needed a source of water to do it. He still had a lot more training to do.

Igarappoi just stood there shocked at Naruto's jutsu "earth! no WATER Ah ah ah" he calmed him self and cleared his throat with his singing tone "elements his power must be elementals then just no then how did he disappear before ahhhhh" he held his head trying to decipher Naruto's Powers

"Enough!" miss Monday yelled "he's just some punk kid!"

Naruto frowned at that but then smiled as one of his clones had just sent him a message as he inched further and further away from the building beside him.

Miss Monday was still yelling trying to snap her comrades out of their stumper "so what if he can control earth and water."

the sound of a motor rumbled quietly

"if we shoot him with the cannons fast enough we can get him"

the motor noise got louder

"if that doesn't work I'll just punch the little shit into the air and let gravity take car of the rest.

The motor was drowning out Monday

"and then... WHERE THE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!"

an explosion was her answer, the building Naruto was by exploded taking out another herd of bounty hunters with it. As the smoke cleared the Baroque Works agents were greeted with an even more unusual sight.

Back when Naruto had made the first set of clones some of them went off to make sure the rest of the Strawhats were alright but four of them hand another task and there they were all four of them came riding in on Smokers no NARUTO's Billow Bike, renamed the Chakra Chopper

Since Naruto was to short to reach the peddles he had two clones at the peddles. Normally the bike was powered by Smokers moku powers but Naruto had found a list of Fūinjutsu seals from his book that showed how to power a steam or in this case a smoke engine with chakra. The peddles had a seal which when touched with chakra could turn the gears and pistons in the engine which also had seals on them.

The only real work Naruto had did was re paint the bike black with orange flames coming of the sides and the Strawhats jolly roger on one of the sides. He made a very reluctant Usopp place the seals on the engines for he was the only one who could set back the way it was when he was done.

A third clone took the seat and handles was the pilot for Naruto's ride while the fourth and last clone was standing behind the pilot wielding Don Kri... or I guess Naruto's boom stick repainted in orange and the straw hat jolly roger on one side and Naruto's spiral one the other the Naruto's pilot dissipated and the real Naruto took his place. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Smokers driving goggles refitted to his size.

Miss Monday who got caught in the blast slowly got up with only a few scratches on her.

Naruto revved up the bike and his peddle clones pumped more Chakra into the engine rocketing it to the colossal woman.

She caught the bike with her hands and tried as best as she could to hold it back.

"batter up!"

Miss Monday looked up just in time to see the Naruto in back to reel back the boom stick and smash it right into Miss Mondays face. The explosion from the stick projected Miss Monday off the ground and in to the air, she crashed back down about a few dozen yards into a house causing it to collapse on it's self

"like you said lady let gravity do the work"

"because you sure as hell won't"

"I WORK HARD BAKA BUSHIN!"

"then why create us"

Naruto just fumed at how difficult it was to work with himself.

"who WHAT ARE YOU !" Miss Wednesday said in terror

the batter Naruto swung the boom staff over his shoulders "hey boss, do you wanna give the introduction we practiced"

"Na we'll holster that for someone more powerful" Naruto turned the bike and faced the remaining.

"the names Uzumaki Naruto Strawhat Pirates comedian"

"COMEDIAN!, HOW IS ANY OF THIS FUNNY!"

"I don't know" Zoro said as he tied his bandanna around his head and drew out two of his swords."it was prey funny to me"

Zoro looked to our orange hero

"Naruto tag out, it's time I test out my new blades"

**AN: sorry for it being short and late and not that good but what can I say but sorry. Ha so ah ahhhhhh**

**do you guys thing that samurai from the latest chapters is gonna join the crew cause I don't they have enough swords men am I right ha ha ha ha ha...I'm sorry **


	10. He's Coming

In the midst of the one day war a warrior will rise

He will inhered the great father's Strength

And create great fear on the Kingdom of Kingdoms

His will is an immortal fire that shall engulf the heart of the world

And reignite the Prince's life

While extinguishing the heartless soldier's pride

The warrior is a scion of spirals

Spirals of life….

Prediction of Madam Shyarl of Ryugu Kingdom two days after Straw Hat Pirates entered the Grand Line 


	11. This is Not a Chapter But a Quip

I apologize for nothing this is a omake

Naruto had just finished giving chopper the grand tour of the going marry. Finishing it off by showing him Luffy's favorite seat. i.e Merry's head.

"Chopper what you really want to do, now that you're a Straw Hat pirate is find your place."

"m..my place?" the adorable reindeer doctor shyly replied

"Yeah, you know a way for people to identify you like how Luffy-nii chan is the lovable goofball, Zoro-nii is the badass sword guy, Nami-nee-chan is the sexy babe and Sanj is the funny pervert."

"oh then what's Ussop?"

Naruto put his hands to his hips and gave a hardy laugh "that's a silly question he's the Krillin of the group" 

"HEY!" Ussop ran out of the galley across the main deck and up the stairs to the bow and gave Naruto a look of pure distilled anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I"M THE KRILLIN!"

"well let's see" Naruto started counting off his fingers "you're the weakest, you never stop panicking you're the biggest coward I ever met oh and that's right you get upstage by a kid every time he's next to you so that makes you the Krillin!"

Chopper decided to add his two Beli "plus it doesn't help that your Funimation voice actor is the same as Krillins

Ussop hung his head low at all the reasons but then lifted it up when he realized something "wait a minute Luffy's Japanese voice actor is the same as Krillin's"

"So, nobody but Super American Nerds care about that, everybody's to lazy to read subtitles these days."

Ussop was about to retaliate but hung his head low again and decided he had enough abuse for one day and scuttled off.

"he should know being the Krillin is more then being just a butt monkey"

"yeah the krillin is the hero's best friend and teacher he corrects the hero when he makes mistakes and laughs with the hero in their time of saddnes, and inspires them to be more hero er.

"plus they end up with the hot robot lady who can have kids"

Naruto and chopper stood there in silence for a few moments before Naruto said something,

"Did you know that Kurama the nine tailed fox, his Japanese voice actor is the Batman of Japan like he voiced every Batman from all the animated sires to the video games."

"Yeah" chopper replied "but, I don't think you should have told Kurama that"

They both turned around to see a Chopper sized Kurama sitting on top of Merry's head looking down at the water wearing a Batman mask, cape, and utility belt.

"**This city is afraid of me...I have seen its true face**" Kurama growled as Batmany as he could.

"Wrong guy dumb ass"

"**ah ah I AM THE BAT!" **Kurama leaped off the head and tried to glide as best he could only to belly flop in the water.

Naruto and chopper looked over head to see time just floating in the water faced down.

End


	12. The Sweetest Tasting Lemon

"**Read at your own risk"**

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Deciding he was done with enough kicking ass for one day he and the rest of his clones drove down the town. Tagging as many buildings as they could, with Straw Hat Jolly Rogers. But as they were tagging the last wall one of the clones dropped their brush and said the prophesy from the last chapter.

The Naruto clone looked at his creator with its eyes glowing blue and drool spewing down his mouth.

"**blarg!"** was it's only response

"I think you should dispel it" one of his other clones suggested.

"Are you nuts? I don't want any of that going back in my head"

The zombie clone dipped his hand in the paint bucket and just started drawing symbols on the wall.

"Hey I got it just seal him" another clone went back to the Chakra Chopper and pulled out a scroll from the storage compartment "if we seal him then his crazy won't come back to us"

Naruto had to think for a sec it's true that would make sure the defective shadow clones memories wouldn't come back to him but it also would mean he wouldn't have its chakra back.

"ok there's four clones including crazy and me so that makes five" Naruto proceed to count with his fingers thinking as hard as he could "1 minus five is four so four divided by the square branch times cake would mean."

"20%! You'd be down by 20% you idiot!" another clone had shouted out in furry "how stupid are you, man no wonder Nami-Nii-chan gives us math homework!"

"Shut up I knew that!"

"the square branch of cake what the fuck does that mean that's not math that's four years off you drawing what you'd look like in the hokage hat instead of listening to Iruka sensei's basic study lessons!"

Naruto just ignored himself and sealed his soon to be favorite clone it might have started making up word's like scion and kingdom of kingdom's but at least it didn't make fun of him!. As Naruto finished sealing the clone he heard an explosion not to far from his criminal activities. So he loaded his clones back on his bike and the slowly drove to were all the noise was coming from.

As Naruto drove out of an ally he saw Nami sitting on a barrel the mayor of Whisky Peak laying on the ground beside her bleeding and Zoro who was just standing there. They all stopped and turned to see Naruto and his clones pull up beside them.

"Hey guys, Nami-nee-chan why are you smiling like you just won a Billion Berries'" Naruto could help but ask Nami's face looked as bright as the sun.

"Because I did, Naruto –kun how would you like the chance to not only save a real life princess but take her back to her home country and become a hero"

"I already did that."

"Uh?" Nami's face dropped a little not expecting that

"You did what already?"

"Save a Princess from her evil uncle and place her back on the throne so she could rule her people in love, so been there and done that"

Nami just stared at him.

"…b..ut I gues I could do it again"

"Good answer" Nami's cat like grin spread back on her face.

"So who's the princess" Naruto looked around trying to spot a lady with fancy princess stuff.

"It's the blue haired woman who was trying to attack Lamboon."

"HER!, why is it every time I meet a princess she's an asshole. Are all royal people jerks?"

The mayor tried to his best to rise to his feet "DON"T…don't you dare insult Princess Vivi in my presence I don't care what you can do I'll make you regret it!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel the same way, if anyone insulted the name of Hokage he'd do everything he could to make them regret it. Wait a minute …..Vivi?"

Naruto rummaged around his pockets and pulled out a newspaper clipping. "I thought I recognized you you're the missing guard!"

"The what?!"

Naruto handed Igaram the newspaper clipping which stated that the princess of Alabasta and one of the king's royal guards had gone missing.

"How can this be I left specific instructions that I was on an away assignment, what idiot told everyone I was missing."

Naruto just looked at him like he had said the stupidest thing in the world "keep reading"

Igaram's face went blue as he read the last part Naruto shook his head back and forth in disappointment "if you want my advice next time you take a princess and yourself on some top secret mission you might want to tell your wife first."

And enclose on the article was a picture of Terracotta Ingram's wife crying "you made your wife cry...Jerk"

Igaram hung his head in shame. Nami just shook her head too as did Zoro.

"Anyway Naruto go save that princess, you go too Zoro." Nami ordered

"What why should I go save her if you want the money that bad you go do it!" Zoro replied in fury.

"If it was just about money sure I'd do it myself, but I made a promises so that means everyone's got to help."

Nami hopped of her barrel and pointed an accusing finger at the swordsmen "come one you get to hurt some people you love hurting people what are you scared."

Naruto and the rest of his clones grinned "yeah what are you a scardy cat" they all sang in unison.

If you Naruto taunting you were bad enough a group was just plain insulting. "I dare you to say that again."

So they did.

"Did you forget" Nami put her arms to her hips and just looked disappointedly at Zoro "you still owe me"

"What are you blabbing on about?"

"In Rouge Town you borrowed money from me, remember"

"BUT I PAID YOU BACK!"

"And you also said you'd pay me extra, you still owe for that"

Zoro shook his fist in rage as his whole body seemed to be trembling.

"All you have to do is this one little thing and where even."

Zoro looked dead straight in her eyes and took off running.

"Naruto-kun can you go after him and make sure he protects the princess"

Naruto smiled at his crew mate and gave her Rock Lee's trademark good guy thumbs up.

"Sure Nami-nii-chan you can count on us common guys" Naruto took off after Zoro but his clones didn't.

"That's ok boss you go on a head we got ah clone stuff to take care off."

Naruto swore back but kept up his pace.

"What's clone stuff" Nami asked

"it's were we let boss go do something g dangerous while we laugh our asses off at him".

Nami frowned at that answer "well since you're all still here you can turn in Naruto-kun's current affairs homework assignment."

The clones stopped laugh "we can't that newspaper clip was what our assignment was about."

Nami's smile of cruelty was back on. "Then you can pay the penalty"

All the Naruto's and even Ingram looked scared. "p…penalty?"

"50/50 my ass" Naruto muttered as Zoro was busy in a battle with Luffy. To say that Naruto was a little sore of not finishing off the rest of the bounty hunters was an understatement. When Naruto and Zoro had caught up to Vivi they convinced her they were on her side and were about to enter into a rumble against the Baroque Works Agents Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines day when their fearless and clueless leader intervened mad at them for attacking the towns people.

A simple "Zoro did it" was all it took for the straw hat captain to charge off and scream that he shouldn't boss Naruto around or beat up friendly towns people.

That left Naruto the only thing between Vivi and her former Baroque Works team members or I guess they were coworkers? Whatever.

"Do you think you stand a chance against us kid" Mr.5 asked confidently.

Naruto just milled back "hell yeah I'll beat you in just two moves" he then preformed the shadow clone jutsu creating one clone and proceeded to wrap the clone up in bandages, or at least that's what everyone besides the two Naruto's thought.

As soon as he was covered head to toe in wrappings save for his eyes the clone raised out its arms and moved it legs with our moving his knees moaning "brainsssss"

"Mummies don't eat brains stupid!"

"Yes they do their just zombies covered with toilet paper" they clone shot back

"Just run at the booger man faster" the clone picked up the pace and ran as fast as he could at Mr.5

Mr.5 just smirked and rose out his fist ready to slug the clone if a bomb punch to the face. But little did he know the bandages the clones was wrapped in where actually explosion seals. After Usopp had showed him a manga about scary monsters, in order to scar him. Naruto thought he could scare people by dressing up as the monster with some minor tweaks.

"You might want to cover your ears" Naruto told Vivi as he plunged his finger in his.

Mr.5 socked the clone as hard as he could, his reward was the explosion of his powers activated the explosion seals on the clones and over powered Mr.5's as he shot off like a rocket and landed somewhere on top of the caucus mountain part of the island.

Naruto laughed his little ass off at his handy work one down. Vivi couldn't help but gawk at the little pirate's handiwork. What was more surprising that the kid she thought was an idiot come up with a perfect strategy against Mr.5' Boom Boom fruit powers or that a child had beaten one of the Officer Agents .

"Did you forget about me?" Not wanting to get caught up in Mr.5's powers Miss Valentines day used her Kilo Kilo Fruit powers to float. She too was surprised by the outcome but composed herself to aim perfectly on top of Naruto.

Naruto looked up just as Valentine reversed her powers polarity and started to fall down at an accelerated rate. Naruto with his head still tilted up formed his hands into the snake seal and concentrated in covering himself in Doton chakra making his body as hard as he possibly could doing so just in the nick of time.

Miss Valentines day was angry that the brat with stood the weight of her power as she only made his knees buckle and a few creaks made under his feet she was about to increase more weight when she felt something.

You see when Miss Valentines landed on Naruto she intended to land on top of his head. But he had his head tilted up. And do to the fact she developed the habit of stretching her legs out legs as she lands. The ended up in a situations where she landed on top of Naruto face crouch first.

She tried to move back and forth hopping to crush his face but Naruto retaliated back in an unorthodox way.

Vivi couldn't help but blush and shield her eyes as Valentine started to moan and cry out in pleasure as her face started to turn bright red. She grabbed the back of Naruto's head shoving it deeper into herself. And like a magical siren her screams of ecstasy drew in Nami, Igaram, the clones Zoro, and even Luffy to see what all the commotion was about.

Just as Valentine gave out one last pant her horsed throat could muster she collapsed back words off Naruto and onto the grown her face bright red and eyes in swirls of dizziness.

Everyone looked at Naruto his back facing them he turned around trying to wipe off a liquid splached across his face.

"SICK!, THAT WEIRDO PEE'D ON ME!"

Nami was the first to speak her face red in embarrassment like everyone else except for the clones and Luffy who didn't know what just happened. "N…Naruto-kun that's not pee."

Naruto tried his best to wipe the rest of it of "what the hell is it then"

Nami was hesitant but went over to one of his clones and whispered something in its ear. The clone turned bright red right before it poofed. Naruto looked at horror now knowing what had happened looking back and forth from the past out Valentine and the subsistence on his hands knowing what it really was. Everyone waited for Naruto to do something he quietly walked to a nearby barrel and slowly open the led and placed it on the ground right before dunking his head in the barrel.

He lifted his head screaming "I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET HER OFF!"

"Well technically…."

"NOT LIKE THAT!OH GOD I'VE TURNED INTO ERO-SENNIN AH HHHHHHHHHHHMY LIFE IS OVER"

He dunked his head back in hoping to drown.

**AN: Paring still stands no harems sorry. **

**Next chapter, the legend of the boy with the golden tongue. **

**Oh and if your wondering the penalty was The clones were just going to help Nami go shopping again.  
><strong>


	13. In Dende We Trust

"Naruto Naruto….WAKE UP YOU YOUNG LAZE ABOUT!"

Naruto coughed up a load of water out of his mouth; he was lying on his back his head completely wet. As he opened his groggy eyes all he saw around him was white, everywhere. He slowly stood up and wobbly got to his feet trying to steady himself.

"Where am I?" Naruto shock his head trying to get his bearings.

"Why you're in limbo of course!" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the most beautiful sight his young eyes have ever looked upon. A giant bowl of ramen.

But not just any giant bowl of ramen it was 8 feet in height including a pair of human legs going out of the bottom of its bowl, wearing a pair of wooden sandals. Along with a pair of chop sticks in its ramen, it also had a giant red cape tied around the it's top.

"Are…are you Kami-Sama" Naruto asked amazed by the giant ramen's glory.

"ha ha ha do I look like and alien to you, no young Uzumaki I am Commander Ramen spirit animal and protector to all Uzamaki's!"

"Really, is that why I'm here to receive some special training that you had to summon me here for?"

Commander Ramen gave another hardy laugh spilling some of its broth as it did.

"No my dear boy, I only appear before an Uzumaki if they're in a state of near death."

"NEAR DEATH WHAT HAPPENED!"

"You went down on that Kilo Kilo girl and then tried to drown yourself like a bitch." It said in an authoritive manner.

"oh….hey!"  
>"What you don't like me calling you a bitch how about pussy after all, you are what you eat."<p>

Naruto could only make growling sounds form his fuming anger.

"So you accidently gave the greatest pleasure that woman ever felt in her life, that's no reason to drown yourself"

"I wasn't I just wanted to…"

"yeah yeah I know and fyi I don't think you'll end up like Jiraiya. guy's like that are more into receiving then giving, that's why the only tail the man can get is from ho bags." It was getting kind of weird hearing that kind of talk from a ramen bowl.

"I know what you're thinking because of what you did you think you should take responsibility, right"

Naruto blushed at mention of his past dead "well…don't I"

"no" Commander N answered "what you did was an accident she didn't seem to mind it, let me give your some advice you don't marry the first girl you go down on hell you don't even have to date a girl to do it with her"

"…..really?"

"Sure, let's say you're destined to be _**paired**_ with someone it don't mean you can't have one or two experiences on the way"

"Oh…ah thanks I guess"

"no problem and while your here we might as well and get this out of the way" a giant scroll the size of that toad's contracted erupted out of the Commanders bowl and land at Naruto's feet.

"Since you've been in this new world your summoning ability hasn't been working correct."

"It hasn't?" Naruto asked

"ahhhhh Uzumaki's hellcats in the sack but turtles in the brain" Commander Ramen whispered

"What?"  
>"Nothing anyway due to the fact you're in another world the space and time conduit for summoning is shot. But since I already exist in another dimension a summoning from me from other world's is invulnerableto such disabilities"<p>

"….what?"

"Just sign the fucking contract."

Naruto unveiled the contract and bit his fingers like he did for the toad's and signed his name in blood.

As he finished the scroll wrapped up and shot back in the ramen's bowl head.

"Now then let's get you back to the world of the living"

One of commander Ramen's noodles sprang out of the bowl and wrapped around Naruto before he could react he was submerged in a giant bowl of ramen his greatest dream had just turned into a nightmare

**AN: sorry it's short think of it as another quip that's cannon, well cannon to this fic. I would have made it longer but I'm not feeling well but in the next two weeks I'm wrapping up this arc as well as Little Garden Arc, and drum. So wait please…..thank you.**

**P.s. I'm working on and Naruto last airbender fic with an Naruto/Azula paring taking place two weeks after zuko's banishment. **


	14. New Ways to Die

Groggily waking up Naruto felt that his head was cold and wet. So it meant he hadn't killed himself. As he weakly opened his eyes his vision started to clear along with his hearing.

"I don't think he's walking up!" a voice said franticly

"I know what to do GIVE HIM THE KISS OF LIFE!" and right then and there the first thing Naruto saw was Luffy hovering over him just before the Ruberman inhaled an ungodly amount of air causing his checks to puff out in expiation, bits of drool drip out of his lips as he puckering them out ready for the oxygen injection.

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto screamed as he formed a halfhearted Rasengan in his hand and punched/slapped Luffy in the check causing the stored air to escape just before he could give Naruto mouth to mouth

"AH! My cheek meat" Luffy yelped as he held his now sore face that now spotted a red swirling mark on his cheek

Naruto rose his feet off the ground and flipped of his back angrily looking at the rest of his on lookers.

"Why didn't you guys try and stop him!" Naruto yelled pointing angrily at them.

Zoro who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed retorted "_Zoro did it_, that enough a reason for ya" he said still upset Naruto had sicked their captain on him.

Naruto dropped his scowl a bit "fine but now we're even"

Nami approached Naruto and started inspecting him "are you alright Naruto, still a bit woozy"

Naruto's face light up when the chips where down he knew Nami would be there for him "of course Nami-nee chan I always bounce back" he said his arms behind his head his eye closed giving his fox like face a go.

"Good, well good bye" and then she turned around and walked away

"Wait where are you going?"

Nami didn't stop waling she just threw her hands in the air "ask our brave Captain why I'm leaving!" she shouted back sarcastically

Naruto looked towards Luffy seeing him still holding his bruised face "why is she leaving?"

"It's because of what I slipped out" Vivi answered looking guilty for her slip of the tongue

"What did you say, did you insult her sense of fashion cause she's just a sexy pirate girl and you're an ok looking princes?"

Vivi shock her head "no it was…Hey! What do you mean I'm an ok looking princes" her guilt no replaced by angry girl hostility

Naruto just shrugged "what all I'm saying is if I'd have to choose who I'd ask out for a candle light ramen dinner it be the girl who didn't try and kill my super awesome whale friend Kingsly." Naruto said innocently

"I thought his name was Laboon?" Zoro said

"My Name sounds better" Naruto snapped back

"Enough!" Vivi yelled getting the attention back to her "Nami's leaving out of fear; while you were unconscious I reviled the identity of the Leader of Baroque Works"

"Barok what?" Naruto asked while scratching his still wet head.

"The bad guys we beat up" Zoro supplied

"Oh so who's their leader" Naruto asked Vivi

"It's one of the Shichibukai a guy by the name of Alligator" Zoro said calmly as if saying the time of day.

Vivi shot Zoro an angry glance "You shouldn't being saying that so calmly! If he finds out that we're telling people who he is more of the Millions or officer agents will be after us." Vivi thought for a second before looking back at Zoro "and his name is Crocodile"

"Stop telling people that!" Nami's voice shouted back at them.

Vivi covered her mouth back in fear for saying sensitive information out loud again.

"pff Alligator Crocodile there just the same thing with a different name" Zoro said

"Actually while both alligators and crocodiles are members of the reptilian order Crocodylia an alligator's snout is a bit larger than the crocodile's. Its snout is longer, wider, and more U-shaped. Due to this, an alligator is also able to crush it much better than crocodiles. Also a crocodile's upper jaw line and teeth are almost the same width so the teeth are shown all in the jaw line. They also have much bigger nostrils."

Everyone stopped turned around and looked at Luffy after he had just given them the explanation. The look of pure horror and confusion on their faces would not ever be matched in any of the adventures that they would experience in the near future the fact that Monkey D. Luffy had just said something remotely intelligent was the greatest shock they'd ever feel in their life time.

Luffy was still rubbing his cheek and moving his mouth around when he saw everyone was still looking at him mouth's down to the floor.

"Oh and Alligators taste better so when we get to Vivi's Country I'm not going to eat him."

Naruto's face snapped back to normal "well that didn't last too long" he said flatly.

**AN: hey did you guys see the final episode of Breaking Bad…..I did I thought it was pretty cool oh also last year I discovered tv trope dot com so I've been on that site every moment I had access to a computer so that's why I didn't update…that and I'm lazy good night everybody **


End file.
